


Behind the bars

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past and present time, gamer!Luke, hacker!Michael, prison!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: Michael and Luke share a history but they also share a prison cell.





	1. 0ϟ0

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by Between the bars, Elliott Smith.
> 
> hope you'll enjoy. don't forget to comment. (:

8th august 2016; 584 days before

His black shirt was glued to his skin from the heat despite the air conditioning and the fact he was two stories below the ground.

He hadn't moved in hours, skipped his lunch break, held his bladder in.

Michael's eyes were fixed on the screen. The security camera was focused on the blackjack table.

He knew the blond boy was cheating, he just had no idea how. Three hours later, over ten grand of money in chips in front of him and he still had Michael confused.

"You got him?" Jace, his coworker asked. They both knew Michael could just send in security the second he saw the boy. But where was fun in that?

"Almost." He grinned as he saw his target make the mistake that cost him three hours of his time.

Michael pressed the security button and waited for the light to go green.

"It's Michael here. We have a card counter in all black behind table three."

"Black outfit. Table three. Got it."

"Oh, and do me a favor. Bring him to the room."

 

15th march 2018; 14 minutes before

Michael checked no one was following him before getting into the van.

He put his earphones on and waited for the signal.

When the city lights went off he smiled and cracked his fingers.

"Showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one down, plenty to go.
> 
> any thoughts? - chapters will be longer;
> 
> find me here: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	2. 0ϟ1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to reupload the chapters. My computer wasn't working so I asked my friend to update. She mixed some chapters up and feels really bad. So to the two people who read this. Sorry (:

5th January 2020; now

As much as Michael hated being a prison he loved the routine.

He woke up every day at six thirty and made up his bed. Then he took his journal and crossed another date from his handmade calendar.

683 days of this hell left.

Then he wrote a few lines on the letter that he send out to his mother every Monday, he checked his diary if he had any visitors that day and planned his day to a minute.

It was Sunday and that meant fitness day. Even though it was the beginning of January and even when all the prisoners decided on the _new year_ , _new me_ mantra Sundays were football days. That meant ninety percent of guards and prisoners were gathered in TV room watching whatever game their TV programs streamed.

For Michael that meant empty fitness room, no fights or injuries with barbells and more peace.

For the past three weeks, Michael was trying to get used to the idea he was getting a new prison cell mate. Big J was released in the beginning of December and Michael hated getting used to new people. He wasn't one to fit into groups and J was okay with that. Since they were in low-security prison there weren't many fights and Michael didn't need protection from anyone. Yes, he wasn't muscular and loud so he got picked up on by newbies but at the end of the day even in prison everyone just wanted peace.

As the wake-up alarm went off Michael patiently waited for the door to open before he stood up in front of his cell.

He said good morning to the guards and waited for them to search him and his room for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. The guards then gathered them into lines and each of them got their wash bag with their toothbrushes.

Just as Michael stepped under the shower he got tapped on the shoulder.

He turned to see Jon, his ex-cell mate looking at him with a smile on his face. Jon was nice but he didn't know much about personal space.

"Morning Clifford, looking forward to new bros coming today?"

Michael shook his head. "You see Lizard, that's why you always get beat up. Calling angry hundred and fifty kilos heavy man bros."

"C'mon Michael, that happened like once."

"You know you're lucky he realized you were into dad jokes otherwise you'd probably get sat on at one point."

Jon, who was known for sucking up to everyone he could get any use from and made sure to fit in with everyone got the name lizard soon after coming to the Red Castle prison.

The reason why Michael was well known all around the minimum security prison was because Big J told everyone about his mad skills when it came to nicknames.

Your name might be John Doe when you come to the prison but any nickname had to go through Michael.

That's why Michael didn't like newbies. They would sometimes come to disturb Michael's free time, waiting for him to hear about what do they do or what were they called before.

It was a nuisance really to someone who just wanted peace.

"You know what Clifford? One day you'll need my help with all those nicknames and you'll be begging for my help. But with that attitude." Dramatically Lizard checked Michael's naked body out. "We'll have no deal."

"Deal," Michael responded and stepped towards the guards to get his uniform back.

Next on Michael's schedule was breakfast. His and everyone else's.

Followed by that was art class and then lunch.

After lunch was what Michael was waiting for. Peace in the gym.

When he came to prison a year and a half ago he wasn't much of a gym person. Or better said he was as much of a gym person that you'd expect a hacker and a computer geek to be.

But Michael soon realized there were only that many sudokus, books, and crosswords he could solve or read and he had to expand his interest in hobbies.

Sunday meant gym day, Mondays and Fridays were reserved for board games and poker, Tuesdays and Thursdays were reading days, Wednesdays were whatever days and Saturdays were visit days.

At exactly two-thirty pm he and two other guys gathered before the gym door waiting for the guard to let them in.

Michael decided to hit some weights and stared at his reflection in the mirror checking the correct muscles were flexing. Big J was a fitness instructor before he got into prison for car theft and made sure to teach Michael all about fitness machines and best workouts.

Not that Michael cared but he did feel better after doing nothing all week.

He sighed as he noticed Lizard in the mirror coming towards him with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Cliffy."

"Lizard I told you already that I'll rename you to something worse if you'll keep calling me that."

Jon completely ignored what was said and sat down on the machine Michael just wanted to use.

"So I accidentally overheard the guards talking about the new incomers and guess what I've heard?"

"The last time you accidentally did anything you ended up in prison so I don't even want to hear it."

"Oh, but you will."

The look on the pale man's face was intrigued enough for Michael to let down his weights.

"Guess who's on the list?"

Michael gave him an unimpressed look.

"Your boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Luke Hemmings."

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can share your thoughts here or my [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com).
> 
> Love, Lucija


	3. 0ϟ2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated.  
> Tell me your favorite thing about Luke Hemmings down in the comments (:

8th august 2016, 584 days before

There was Casino security waiting for Michael when he finally made it to the headquarters. It was a long way from the camera rooms to where they've held suspicious people for investigation.

Michael nodded to the first guard who's name he thought was Stanley. The second guard, Finn, had something against Michael since day one. He didn't like being bossed around, especially not by someone he once threw in the same room.

"What's up with this, Clifford?" The lather, annoying man asked.

Michael just smiled and walked passed him. "My job is to find the cheaters in this casino and deal with them, your job is to bring them in and make sure they don't escape. You do your job, I'll do mine."

He opened the door with his key card and walked into an all black room. Michael had watched dozens of criminal shows and had high expectation to how interrogation rooms should look like. This room looked nothing like any of the ones he's seen but it still didn't disappoint.

Blue eyes stared at him in shock as he stepped towards the table and sat down.

Michael took his work phone out and opened the message that was just sent to him. He opened the file and glanced from the phone back to the man in front of him.

"You're Luke Hemmings, correct?"

The man kept quiet and Michael smiled to himself. He loved confronting people way too much.

"You know why you're here Luke?"

Luke was biting his pierced lip and his wide, blue eyes could burn a hole into the metal table.

"I asked you a question. I'd suggest you start answering them."

"Or what?"

Michael smile widened. "Or I'll call the police. We run a facial recognition on you and besides the name Luke Hemmings, three other names popped up. Now I don't know how familiar you are with the law but owning three different IDs isn't legal."

The blond was still breathing regularly and Michael almost doubted his tactic.

"I'm here because one of your security people invited me for a routine checkup."

"Do you know why we do routine checkups in places like this?"

Luke Hemmings shook his head. Being completely honest, Michael thought he was adorable.

"Because Mr. Hemmings here at Casino Royal we deal with money and money means that people get greedy and they steal and they cheat. As you probably already know, counting cards in Black Jack is illegal and therefore.." He looked at his phone again. "We'll be taking the ten thousand five hundred eighty-nine dollars and seventy-six cents you just made away from you. Since this is the first time we've held you up in our Casino we'll return the hundred dollars with which you've started the game as a sign of good will. If this happens again we'll be contacting the police and we'll also inform them about your other activities."

Michael stood up and offered the blond man his hand. "Have a nice day Mr. Luke Hemmings."

Luke looked from his hand back to Michael. "B-but I didn't cheat."

Michael laughed. "I'll admit it, you were good." He stepped away from the door and back towards the table. "If you want we can go back to the game room and you can play a few more rounds with me. If you win, you can get the money you thing you won fairly. If not, we call the police."

When he didn't reply, Michael muttered an _I thought so_ and left the room.

When a security guard came to escort Luke out he noticed there was a business card on the top of the table. He took it and only read it when he was on a bus back home.

Michael Clifford  
 _Surveillance Officer and advisor_  
 _Casino Royal_

5th January 2020, Now

"What the fuck Calum?!" Michael shouted into the phone, earning a stern look from one of the prison guards. The only reason he was allowed an extra phone call was because of the fact Calum Hood was his lawyer.

"So you've heard?"

His voice didn't reveal anything, any emotion whatsoever. That was something he highly appreciated about his lawyer and friend. But this wasn't the occasion.

"Calum I swear to god, if this is one of your on my mum's plans.."

"Shut up Michael. You're acting like you're five."

Michael tried to steady his breathing, he knew that if he flips out he'll have his rights taken away. "One thing Calum. When I hired you as my lawyer I asked for one thing. Not for you to keep me out of prison but to never say the name Luke Hemmings and to keep him away from me."

"Do you even know why he got convicted?"

"I. Don't. Care." Michael spat out. After Calum kept quiet he sighed. "Can you do something about it? Transfer me? Anything Calum please."

"Mikey, you know these things don't work this way. I'll call some people and I'll see you next Saturday. Just avoid him the best you can and please. Please don't do anything stupid."

They've said their goodbyes and Michael was escorted to his cell.

He lay down on the bunk and closed his eyes.

It was his biggest nightmare coming to life.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Past part? Now part?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	4. 0ϟ3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a nice day

12th august 2016, 580 days before

Luke Robert Hemmings was discovered to be smarter than most kids by the time he was seven. He continued to skip classes, get awards for competitions he didn't applied for and graduated high school by the time he turned fifteen.

Controversially, education wasn't something he cherished. Luke Hemmings turned down every scholarship, every job offer and every opportunity to make something out of himself.

He didn't want to be known, had no interest in earning a lot of money. What brought him the least pleasure was pleasing people.

From foster home to foster home, from one family to another until he finally found a family that left him alone. No showing off to local papers, no additional homework that school apparently send over mail but turned out to be an unsolved equation with a prize of a quarter of a million. No people using him or giving him too much or too little attention.

He liked his last foster family but still moved out the day he turned eighteen. He spent some of the previously mentioned award to buy his own apartment and make sure he had enough to support himself for at least a few years.

The rest he transferred to Christine and James Rowland as a thank you. He also requested for them to save part of the money for their daughter Leila, for whom Luke knew she wanted to be a lawyer.

Luke spent his newly gained freedom taking one hobby per month, trying to challenge himself and to gain as much knowledge as possible.

Knowledge was something he appreciated. Probably the only thing in life he wanted to achieve.

He had a need for knowing and learning everything, but doing that his way and with the help he wanted.

When he was ten he saw his at the time foster brother play a video game called SIMS. When his brother was asked about it, he explained the game the best he could, it was like playing with dolls. Making them go to work, interact with each other, build houses and pools, own pets. What got Luke's attention were the skills, the more skills the better. He questioned about the career choices and quickly realized he, Luke Hemmings, didn't want to be either a policeman or a journalist, he wanted to learn everything about everything.

He knew how to dance ballet, hip-hop and other dances by the time he was fifteen and was a master cook by his sixteen birthday.

He tackled the music and sports area and exceeded in most things he decided to try.

There were some inconsistent goals he sat up for himself though. He wanted to know everything about everything, there was no need to actually be good at it.

For example, he knew how to hold a golf club but never held it in his life. Luke knew under what angle and with what percentage of his power to hit the golf ball, but he only ever did it in video games.

That was what kept him going day to day, what was his goal in life.

Well, that and his need for sex.

By his calculation, in the past ten years since he decided on this plan, he only learned around 11% percent of everything he wished to learn.

He knew with his brain still evolving the speed will increase and he had enough things to do till he would be around eighty.

When Luke turned twenty he decided on changing his hobby. He was pretty sure he was fluent enough in both Spanish and Portuguese and had learned most dialects to pass as a local over a phone.

He has so many different possibilities but got attracted to a poker show he saw on TV. In ten days he won most online competitions and decided to test the in a casino as well.

There he realized there was so much more to gambling than just poker and he was willing to try everything.

Soon he came to the conclusion that you could know everything and still not win and he was okay with that.

The last game he decided to try out before skipping to probably gardening was blackjack.

He heard about blackjack and counting cards before. Luke wasn't opposed to cheating and soon realized that counting cards was even more fun than learning the rules.

When less than a month after his birthday he got dragged into a large black room and greeted by a sparkly pair of green eyes and a smirk that made his heart beat faster Luke Hemmings knew gardening had to wait.

When he held a business card the next time he entered Casino Royal he felt the thrill of the possibility that Michael Clifford was observing his trough security cameras.

"How can I help you today mister?" A cheery voice asked Luke when he came to the reception of the gambling place.

"I'm here to see Mr. Michael Clifford." Luke politely announced and pushed the card that was already tearing apart because of how much time it spent between Luke's fingers.

The receptionist frowned clearly not knowing who Michael Clifford was. She took the card, read it and typed some word in her computer.

"Do you have an arranged meeting with Mr. Clifford sir or...?"

"It's unannounced, but I'm sure he'll find a minute to talk to me."

She glanced at him before grabbing her phone. She turned the speaker that allowed Luke to hear her trough the protection glass off.

Luke smiled back at her and kept an eye contact to make sure she won't turn away. He never started to learn properly but he managed to understand a few words from the way her lips moved.

When she stopped talking and turned the speaker back on Luke already knew his visit will be successful.

6th January 2020, Now

Luke glanced at food that was given to him on a tray.

It looked everything like he expected it too.

Disgusting and cheap.

His uniform didn't exceed any expectations either. Bright orange on him and everywhere around him hurt his eyes.

He was nervous and it was rare for Luke Hemmings to be nervous.

As the rest of the inmates he arrived in Red Castle Prison he also was staring at the door that had to open soon. When most of the man Luke was surrounded with, feared the arrival of the other inmates or the prison, Luke was almost excited.

He counted down the seconds till he'd see the sparkly green eyes again.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this exciting?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	5. 0ϟ4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully now this will make more sense

13th January 2020, Now

Nobody told Luke it will be like this. He felt like he just transferred schools again while he was actually serving a sentence in a prison.

For some reason, he had to spend a week in a separated part of the prison. Well, not just him but it wasn't like any of other guys were that much fun.

There was one boy, Tristan or something and he said that he has already been in this prison and couldn't wait to see his friends. He was the one who named Luke and this other man their friends and decided to share inside secrets.

He didn't mind Luke being quiet and Luke didn't mind him not being quiet.

"We'll stay here for two weeks," Tristan informed him when they walked into a large room, at least thirty beds scattered around the room. "In these two weeks we'll do some random talks, we'll get assigned a person who'll help us.."

Tristan told this Luke a week ago and he was still in shock. It was a prison, not a kindergartner. His lawyer, Ashton Irwin contacted him every day and told him that was normal for a low-security prison. These people were small criminals that did something stupid, need to serve their time and go back to their families.

Still, he got warned. They were still criminals.

Tristan had an ugly scar on his back Luke had seen when they showered. He knew Tristan got it in jail for identity theft and was a small chance he got in on the job.

If this was what jail looked like Luke wouldn't mind.

Talking about why he did what he did, different activities and they even had a library.

Except Luke knew Michael was less than a few hundred meters away from him and just the thought of that made his heart race. It's been almost two years since Luke had seen Michael face to face. Almost two years since they last touched, talked and kissed.

"Yo, newbie," Tristan called. "The guard came with a list of mentors, come pick yours."

Luke quickly stood up and made his way to the table where the guard started to explain the rules.

He made sure to be near enough to see the name Michael Clifford on the list.

Luke had a black belt in judo and had no problem with showing off his skills to make sure he was able to pick his mentor out first.

12th August 2016, 580 days before

Michael smirked to himself after the receptionist hang off.

He typed in an email to his supervisor that he went on a lunch before gathering his stuff and making his way up towards the casino.

The blond boy who was waiting for him was dressed completely differently than the last time they saw each other. Black skinnies were still on and were hugging his long, sinful legs. The improvement was a white tee that clang to his not fit but definitely nice body.

Michael had to remind himself he didn't give his number to him to ask him on a date.

"Hello, Luke Hemmings."

The tall boy jumped in place as he clearly wasn't expecting Michael to come from behind.

"Um, hello." Luke glanced towards the card he held in his hand. "Michael.. Clifford?"

Michael held back the _remember my name_ joke and nodded. "What can I do for you today?"

The blue eyed boy frowned. "You gave me this." He raised the card. "I presumed you wanted me to contact you."

"Did I?" Michael loved how uncomfortable he made Luke feel.

Luke sighed. "Maybe I should just leave. I'm sorry.."

"No, no." Michael grabbed Luke's elbow before he could escape. "You did everything right. I just didn't expect you to come without calling."

"I don't really like making phone calls."

"Or you just wanted to see me again? Who knows and who cares. You're here now."

"Why am I here?" Luke asked.

Michael looked around them. It was only noon but the casino was full of people who were addicted to betting money on their luck.

"What about I invite you to lunch at our restaurant and we talk there?"

"Like a date?"

"A business date," Michael explained. Being honest he wouldn't mind it being a date, date. A date where he could then take Luke home and fuck him into obliviousness.

Green eyed man had to pinch himself when he walked Luke towards a more private area of the restaurant. There was no time to stare at Luke's ass and no time for any unholy thoughts. If Luke would say yes to his offer, he could get a big raise.

"Let's get to the point shall we?" Michael proposed after they ordered. When Luke Hemmings stayed quiet he continued.

"As you might have realized I work in the Casino Royal as a member of the security team. My job is to watch the surveillance videos and make sure nobody here is cheating. You got to see what happens to the people that do cheat on your own."

Luke nodded. He still had no clue to why he was here.

"A year ago Luke I was you. I don't play blackjack but I spend my days either behind the computer or here either winning or losing. Now, I have a job with a steady income. I still get the thrill while observing other people play and I still know I'm the best because no one can fool me."

"You're offering me a job?"

Michael smiled. "You're a smart one aren't you? Don't answer that I already know you are. You see, I checked your background when they took you to the questioning room. You're a genius Luke Hemmings and we'd be happy to have you on our team."

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm going to see sauce in sweden so if anyone is going as well take me with you because i'm going alone -
> 
> Who'll Luke choose as a mentor?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	6. 0ϟ5

20th September 2016; 541 days before

Luke bit his lip as he sat down on _his_ chair.

His desire to learn everything under the sun made him try a lot of different jobs but luckily he had the brain of a genius. That helped a lot when he had all these things to learn, Michael was a good, great even mentor. He showed him everything and answered every Luke's question. And Luke had a lot of questions.

Luke said yes to the job right away. Not only he'll be able to expand his knowledge about gambling, he'll also learn about human behavior and that was something he always wanted to do.

It was a two-week training in which Luke had to study trough two hundred plus pages of textbooks and had to observe everything Michael did for seven hours per day.

Which he didn't mind at all.

Luke never got along with people easily but Michael was just amazing. He never demanded for Luke to speak when he could see he understood what was told. Michael would take his time at the end of his shift and explain what Luke did wrong, what he must be careful about.

He also told him which toilets were the cleanest, which food was the best and to who should he introduce himself.

The only problem was Luke found Michael too intriguing.

He'd spend his time thinking about the man, wanting to know every detail about him as well.

Michael had a personality on which people could write books about, his every face expression was a mystery and an open book at the same time.

It also didn't help that Michael was flirting with him every chance he'd got.

He'd compliment the length of Luke's legs or how good he looked with a certain hair style. One time he even took Luke's hand, admiring his soft hands and Luke would lie if he'd say he didn't feel what most people describe as a _spark_ when Michael did that.

The blond even heard Michael and their coworker Jace talk about him. Luke's not sure but he was pretty sure he heard Jace say something about Michael wanting to fuck Luke.

As unprofessional and inappropriate that would be Luke didn't find it creepy. He knew that he could leave if things would become uncomfortable for him. In reality, it was quite the opposite.

"Michael?"

Michael was behind him in a matter of seconds. Their shift hadn't started yet but Luke couldn't sign into the system.

It was the first time he had a problem in over three weeks of working there.

"Yes, Luke Robert Hemmings?"

Michael also loved using Luke's full name which surprisingly didn't annoy Luke.

"The system won't let me in."

"Strange." Michael leaned over Luke, which was completely unnecessary. There was enough space for him to sit on a chair next to him. When Luke breathed in Michael's heavenly scent hit his brain cells and Luke had to hold back from not leaning into his mentor.

"Here you go."

"What did I do wrong?" Luke frowned. He never did anything wrong.

"You had your caps on."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are you coming to the bar across the road with us today?"

Luke, shockingly, was invited for drinks because it was someone's birthday. He would normally decline but he had an entire weekend off after that and some fun (that didn't include him learning everything about zodiac) wouldn't hurt.

"I haven't decided yet. Are you going?"

"Definitely," Michael smirked. "We should go together so I could introduce you to some people. I'll even recommend you the best drinks."

"Okay." Luke quickly agreed. If Michael would abandon him at least he'd have alcohol.

"Great. I can't wait to see how these long legs work on the dance floor."

Michael's eyes slowly scanned over his body before he left.

No, Luke wouldn't mind Michael doing something about that boning situation at all.

22.1.2020; Now

It was the day.

Luke remembered the schedule by heart.

Breakfast, shower, meeting with their _prison buddies_ , lunch and then assimilation into the prison life.

His heart was beating fast trough the whole day and the night prior.

There were no words that would describe how much Luke missed Michael.

Luke knew he probably wasn't Michael's favorite person and he could not blame him for that. But at least now, Michael will have to talk to him. Hear him out.

Hopefully, forgive him.

"Okay, gentlemen." The main guard gathered them after showering. "You'll be called one by one to a room where you'll meet the inmate that will help you understand the prison life a bit better. Hemmings cmon, you're up first."

Luke almost ran to where the guard started walking.

"There's been a change of plans." The guard explained as they walked towards the room. There were two extra guards accompanying them.

"Inmate Clifford decided he didn't want to mentor as he has something else to deal with. Luckily for you, another prisoner stepped up."

The guard opened the door. "Meet Jon Lalonde."

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muke already kinda happening (before)? Muke meeting soon (now)?
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	7. 0ϟ6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show me some love

23.1.2020; Now

"I know you're a newbie and everything but you could at least answer some of my questions."

It was Luke's second day with Jon and as much as he liked to say for himself he could force himself to like people, Jon was another level of annoying.

"I would." The blond answered quietly. "But you keep asking me the same question."

Jon or Lizard as he liked to call himself huffed but quickly put on a smile as he noticed that one of the guards was watching him.

"I'm just trying to help you know. I could mediate things between you two. You'll spend what, two years here and not be getting along with someone.. Not cool dude."

"How do you even know Michael and I know each other?"

"He told me."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, he didn't. I heard him talk about you with his lawyer when he first got in. Something about you two dating and not to mention you ever again."

His heart clenched at the truth the skinny man told him. Luke knew that already but it still made him regret many decisions in his life.

"Then why are you pushing it?"

Lizard gave him the smile he probably considered would change Luke's mind. "Because Luke Hemmings, I'm curious. I like to know what's going on between these walls."

Luke picked some sort of dust from his uniform and threw it on the floor.

"We'll I'd like to know how things work in the prison so maybe we should get to that."

ϟϟ

The only field of knowledge Luke had troubles mastering was to keep his mind at ease. And that also included keeping his anxiety away from his thoughts but it barely worked.

"Excited to see your lover?"

Luke put away the little belongings he had on a shelf. It was dinner time soon which meant he'd see Michael.

"Yes, I love seeing old friends in prison if that's what you mean?"

The lunch alarm went off and all the doors have automatically opened in order for prisoners to form a line.

"Look." Lizard turned back on pressed against Luke's chest with his pointing finger. "I understand you and Clifford don't like each other but we are bros. So I'll sit next to him and you sit wherever. I may be your _prison buddy_ but don't expect me to be your best friend."

"Okay." His reply was weak. His voice was starting to shake.

_He'll see Michael soon._

"Are you okay dude? You look a bit pale?"

"M'fine."

Luke walked behind Jon and when they got into the canteen all eyes were on him.

"It's because you're new." Lizard explained.

He wasn't even sure he was still breathing when the line moved forward and his eyes caught the glimpse of dirty blond hair. Luke would recognize every part of Michael's body in a heartbeat. He was sitting at an empty table, eating.

The head moved and after realizing something was going on.

As everyone else, he checked the _fresh meat_. His eyes stopped on Luke and when their gazes met Luke's heart was beating so hard he could hear it.

The moment that had seemed to last an eternity to Luke ended. Without any interest, Michael had returned his focus on his food.

13.12.2016; 457 days before

The December cold made Luke stir awake. He grabbed his phone seeing it was only four am.

Frowning he turned around seeing he was alone in bed.

Just as he was about to get out of the bed to investigate, he heard the song of someone flushing the toilet. His body relaxed and as expected seconds later the naked figure entered his bedroom.

"Sorry I woke you up," Michael whispered as he climbed under the covers and took over the same position as before. He pressed his chest against Luke's back and immediately Luke wasn't as cold as before.

"It's cold." He murmured back, his voice sleepy.

"Shh. Sleep." Michael placed a warm kiss on Luke's neck that made his entire body shiver. He placed his hand over Luke's body pulling him closer. Their even breathing lulled them both back to sleep.

ϟϟ

Luke carefully carried two large teacups to his bedroom. Michael was still asleep and Luke was thankful they both worked the middle shift and didn't have to show up at the casino till two in the afternoon.

Only since the two of them started sleeping together Luke had noticed how much Michael actually worked. Luke loved the job, he learned so much about face expressions and body language in the last four months. But he had a six-hour shift and then went back home. Michael worked eight hours each day officially but got dozens of phone calls and emails while he was at home, trying to unwind.

Luke had asked him over and over again why he worked that much but never got a clear answer. Jace, their coworker told him all about Michael's talent for poker and how he could be out there making millions while he worked here and put it all to waste.

"Morning," Michael whispered and gladly accepted the tea.

Luke leaned over and kissed him for a bit longer than usually.

"What was that for?" Michael smiled. To Luke he looked so pretty he sometimes had troubles concentrating communicating with him. He still didn't understand how he could so lucky and Michael wanted to come home with him after the Halloween party. He had barely left Luke's apartment since.

"What was that for?"

Luke snuggled back under the covers. "You look tired."

Michael offered him a smile and kissed his temple.

"I've got a lot of shit going on right now."

The blue eyed man only nodded and focused on the pattern he was drawing on his lover's naked chest. "I wish you told me about it. I wish I could help."

Luke refused to look up to see Michael's face expression. What he could hear was Michael placing his cup on the bedside table.

Gently he tipped Luke's head so they could see each other's face.

"You do help. You make all the difference."

He leaned forward and kissed him and Luke couldn't help but smile against Michael's lips.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke sleeping together? (past)  
> Predictions?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	8. 0ϟ7

24.1.2020; Now

It was Friday which meant poker day. Which also meant Michael liked to be left alone.

While the prisoners couldn't gamble for money they would place their bets in a form of food, doing work instead of each other, cleaning after each other and so on.

Michael never like playing against a gambler who had his cell a few away from his because he demanded a foot massage when he won.

Not everyone at the prison liked or knew how to play so the others would bet on who the winner would be. Normally people placed their bets on Michael and left him alone to not ruin his day.

That, of course, wasn't Lizard who liked to annoy Michael every day no matter the occasion.

"You ex is a catch." He said when he sat down next to Michael for breakfast. "I presumed you had high standards but to get someone like him." Jon whistled. "You did good."

"Your point is?" Michael asked in a monotone voice, chewing his cereal.

"That I'm glad he's single."

"You leave him the fuck alone."

Lizard grinned. "I knew you still had hots for him. Not blaming you, he is a nice piece of.."

He didn't get to finish that sentence. One of the _big_ guys who liked to place his bets on Michael sat next to the poker player in order to make sure Lizards wasn't bothering him.

"I've heard you aren't playing tonight?" The guy asked. Michael nodded.

"Now that Tristan is back I got him as my cell mate and he told me he made three of the new guys play. I'll just watch today. We don't want any of them to turn out to be better than me, do we?"

The big guy only nodded and returned to his table.

"You're full of bullshit Clifford." Lizard laughed. "You're not playing because your boy toy is. Are you afraid?"

"I'm not lying. He's better player than everyone else here."

"Better than you?"

Michael snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I just want people to think I got some decent opponents so I'll win more money the next time."

That was an excuse Lizard might have believed, but Michael himself didn't.

14.2.2017; 394 Days before

Ever since Michael had meet Luke his life got a bit better.

A lot better actually.

He felt guilty because they've been seeing each other for months now and Michael learned every Luke's secret. Luke on the other side knew almost nothing about Michael.

Not that he was hiding anything shady but he just didn't to share his burden with others.

Since the day Michael took Luke out to their coworkers birthday party Luke has changed a lot.

The green eyes man knew he liked to keep his thoughts to himself, he didn't enjoy being around people. After two or three drinks the words he used for that were that _people are just stupid_ and _treat him like he's stupid because he's so smart_.

And Michael understood.

He checked everything he could find online about Luke. A mathematical genius, IQ above average, got out of high school before Michael even truly began with it. He knew he won't mess with him when he read an article about his foster parents using him for money and Michael might be a tease but he was a decent person.

Occasionally he would flirt with him but just for fun and to make him feel more comfortable around him. But when Luke told Michael that he thought he was very hot and was definitely on his top three _to fuck_ list he couldn't keep himself from not kissing him.

They were both drunk enough to dance while being a bit too touchy and kiss like there was no tomorrow.

Michael didn't take him home that day but he did the day after that. When they were both sober and still wanted it. A lot.

It was always between the sheets, either after hot sex or when they'd woke up in the morning when Luke would talk about himself. From time to time Michael would ask questions but Luke would just talk.

Luke was so interesting and intriguing Michael had no idea why he decided to stay with him. Especially when he wouldn't share his secrets with him, wouldn't answer his question and when Luke deserved so much better.

One day it hit Michael hard. He never even asked Luke on a date. He was almost living in his apartment yet he still didn't make anything official. Everyone at work knew they were a thing, they both knew it was a monogamous thing, they both loved being with each other. Michael also knew Luke would never do anything about it just in case it would turn Michael away.

He realized that when under shower so he quickly got out in order to find _his_ precious person.

Luke was on the phone with his step mom Christine like he was every Tuesday.

He entered the living room quietly to not disturb Luke's conversation.

"Why do you always ask me that question?" Luke asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Even now Michael wanted to know what they were talking about and that again made him feel shitty. Luke doesn't even know his mum's name. Or if he has any siblings at all.

"No, I'm not spending Valentine's day alone if that makes you feel any better."

"No, it's nothing serious. No, I will not bring him to dinner."

Luke was sitting on the couch and turned back when he realized someone was there.

"I have to go okay? I'll see you this weekend."

Right after saying that he put his phone down. "Sorry. She was just being snoopy and annoying."

Michael laughed and crossed the room to sit next to the beautiful curly haired man. "For someone as smart as you I'd presume you'd know the difference between someone being annoying and someone carrying about you."

"I guess. But she wanted you to come to dinner and I already told her on multiple occasions I won't bring people over."

"Why not?" Michael's answer clearly surprised Luke who just stared at him for a second or two.

"Would you want to come?"

The older man smiled. "If you want me to come then sure, I'll go with you. But you have to do something in return."

Still in shock, Luke didn't answer.

"You have to go on a cheesy Valentine's date with me."

It was amusing really, the look on Luke's face.

"Everything will be closed." He finally stuttered out. It was already 9 in the evening and all the restaurant and cinemas were probably booked.

"I know a guy who owns a mini golf course not far away. He hated Valentine's day so he's always closed but he owes me a favor so I'm sure he'll make an exception and give me the keys. After that, I was thinking we'd just go back home and eat the Chinese food leftovers from yesterday, then take a bath and have sex."

After Luke was still quiet Michael took his hand. "What do you think?"

"I'll let you win at mini golf if you'll let me ride you in the bath."

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Lucija


	9. 0ϟ8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: descriptive smut

14.2.2017; 394 Days before

"You okay?" Michael asked Luke, running his hands up and down the curve of his hips. Their skin was wet and glittery due to the sparkly bath bomb Michael put in the water. He really tried to be romantic even though he knew it was unpractical.

Luke nodded before he slowly dropped his body down.

Michael watched in awe how Luke's face would scrunch up, how he'd bit his lip and throw his head back with his eyes closed as he took more and more of Michael's cock into his stretched hole. Michael himself had troubles with keeping his eyes opened. Luke just felt too good around him.

Luke let out a sigh when he bottomed completely. Michael was big and he could feel him so deep he could come just like that, not even moving, just squeezing his muscles around the throbbing cock inside of him.

Bath sex wasn't the most practical thing but Michael promised and there was something completely erotic, almost pornographic about the sound of the water splashing against the bathtub as Luke raised his hips and sunk them back down. The minimal furniture also absorbed zero sound and that sound together with the amplified sound of Luke's moans and their skin slapping against each other made them both even more turned on.

Michael was leaning back against the edge of the bath while his hands were on Luke's hips, helping his lover to move.

"Feels so good." Luke breathed out, opening his eyes just so he could make sure his feelings were reflecting on Michael.

"So good." Michael groaned with his breathing uneven. He looked so hot in Luke's opinion. His pale skin flushed, his sinful lips bitten raw. What always got to Luke was the way Michael looked at him. Like he was a masterpiece, he'd looked at him like he wanted to have him in every way possible.

"Fuck Luke." Michael cursed as Luke's movement became weaker. He surprised Luke as he sat up and turned them around. Michael's hand was on his neck, protecting him from hitting the hard edge.

Luke's history in sport made him extremely flexible so Michael pushed his legs up, so the man looked them both over the edge.

Luke felt exposed but it even turned him more.

The older man kissed him and build up a brutal pace in seconds. His erection was rubbing against Luke's prostate making him mewl out words of nonsense. Michael's movement was so fast the water was now splashing all around and there was even glitter on Luke's face and Michael wiped some away and placed his fingers on Luke's lip.

Obediently Luke opened his mouth and sucked on Michael's fingers. He knew how much it turned Michael on. Michael's other hand was on his sensitive nipples and it was like being high.

Luke had his nails sunk down into the soft skin of Michael's back as he came.

A Loud moan left his lips and his whole body was shaking when Michael thrust once, twice more and moved against his sensitive prostate. He reached his high as well, his body collapsing on top of Luke's. His groan was almost animal-like and wanted to go again but couldn't find the strength to say it.

The blue eyed man squirmed when Michael pulled out, his sperm leaking out and mixing in the water with his own and the glitter as well.

Some of their body fluids spilled over Luke's chest and Michael held his gaze when he licked it off.

"Shit Michael." Luke moaned. Michael leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Luke didn't believe in transcendence but he thanked whomever there was for being young. His cock chubbed up again and he could feel Michael starting to rub their growing erections together.

"You're insane," Luke whispered between their heated kiss.

"You love it."

Luke wanted to say something back but Michael pressed ground down especially hard making him whine. There was pain from being oversensitive and pleasure mixed together.

It was like his soul separated from his body and there were two orgasms, one from the physical pleasure and the other complete bliss in his brain. Both together created a storm that rained on him and his second orgasm was like a lighting that hit him. That lighting being Michael.

"Happy Valentine's day," Michael whispered and bit his lip playfully.

Luke only patted Michael's ass as a sign he did well. Michael snorted and kissed his forehead. "C'mon let's shower."

"I've already been showered on. You know champagne showers."

And even with glitter and probably cum on his teeth when he grinned Michael thought Luke was perfect.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing smut. :D
> 
> Love, Lucija


	10. 0ϟ9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who decided to keep up even with all this chapter mix ups. love you loads!

29.1.2020, Now

"Good morning Clifford.” The guard nodded to Michael and Michael nodded back and moved to the wall.

He wasn’t the type to make friends with the guards but the liked him because he never caused any trouble and he wasn’t thinking about ruining it.

Michael observed as he looked through their entire cell, not even acknowledging Tristan’s existence. Tristan, on the other hand, was a pain in the ass and got to the prison for the third time in the past five years.

“So everything is arranged.” The guard informed Michael. “Milner and Hemmings will be switching cells in the evening after dinner.”

Green eyed man frowned and wanted to ask why but the guard already left. He then turned to Tristan. “What the fuck did he just say?”

Tristan looked just as surprised but for completely different reason. “What do you mean? You signed the papers.”

“What fucking papers?” Michael was shaking. He was mad and for the first time since he got to The Red Castle Prison, he was on the verge of losing it.

Tristan looked scared and for a good reason. Michael was not just taller than him but he looked beyond pissed off.

“L-luke won the poker last week a-and I lost. H-he said if he wins we have to switch the cells. Michael, I didn’t know he was that good.”

“Of course he’s good,” Michael shouted. “I thought him everything he knows.”

Tristan or Pigeon as Michael named him gave him a shy smile. “But that’s good, right? You two know each other I’m sure you’ll get on just..”

“Don’t even dare to finish that sentence? Do you think I’d be acting like this if I’d be fine with this?”

He didn’t let Tristan reply and climbed to his bed. It was his time to do absolutely nothing and that’s what he will do. Enjoy his last moments of freedom.

“But Michael. They needed your signature to approve this. How did they get it if you’ve never seen the papers or knew about this before?”

Michael ignored him. He was his least favorite person in this moment. Even Luke was before him.

But he knew the reason why. Because he was the one who thought Luke his signature in the first place.

15.2.2017, 393 Days before

Luke was stirred awake but refused to wake up. It was like his body and mind knew he didn’t have any plans today.

“Luke. Wake up.” Michael said a bit louder this time. It was something over three am and they’ve actually showered and went to bed less than two hours ago.

“Why are you yelling?” Luke whined as he opened his eyes. Luckily there was no bright light on, neither was there any sunlight in the room. Since it was winter it could easily be morning but one glance at Michael let him know the man didn’t go to sleep yet. “What’s wrong? Did I steal your blanket again?”

Michael shook his head with a fond smile on his face. He was propped on one of his elbows, leaning above Luke and gently tracing patterns on his cheek.

“Then what it is? I’m not sure we can fuck again my legs feel like jelly. I can suck your dick but I’ll probably fall asleep, you can fuck against my leg I won’t be mad..” Luke was rambling and his eyes closed again trying to force him to go back to sleep.

Michael giggled and kissed him, hoping that would bring him back to life.

“It’s not that. I wanted to talk to you about something.” The change of tone made Luke open his eyes. It was Michael’s serious tone, the one he used at work when he had to get shit done or when he bossed Luke around and force him to stop learning a new language every week and picking up another hobby every two weeks.

“I’m awake,” Luke said and climbed up a bit.

Michael took both of Luke’s hands in his. “I’m horrible at this but I know you know I really like you. And I do. I know I never say it, I know I’m horrible with sharing things about me.”

The blue-eyed man opened his mouth wanting to say something but Michael beat him to it.

“I’ve been keeping some things away from you. Things you asked me about and things you wouldn’t even think about asking. I know you’re smart and you googled me the second I gave you that card. I also know you know there’s more to all those stories and I know you want to know more. You opened up your heart to me and I just always leave you hanging. I normally wouldn’t care because we just fuck but it’s been way more than that since the beginning. I even moved my plant to your place because we spend most of our time there.”

Luke smiled, it was still a sleepy smile but it let Michael know he was listening.

“I want more from this. From what we have. I want to call you mine so I can tell everyone that you are. Brag around a bit but not because I’m dating a fucking genius but the best person there is. Most caring, lovable and stunning person there is.”

“If you say yes, I’ll take you somewhere next week. You need to meet someone and I need to tell you some things. It will probably take a while to answer all of your questions but I’d rather talk about my favorite bubble gum taste with you than about anything more important with anyone else.”

“Are you done?” Luke smiled and Michael nodded. “I will admit I’m kind of scared that you’ll take me to where you keep your bodies next week but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. As for being yours goes I thought we went past that when you thought me how to write your signature so I could take your packages for you.”

ϟϟϟ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which part is more interesting and you want to know more? the past or the future?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> p.s.: you can also come and talk to me on tumblr. I'm always looking for new friends.


	11. 1ϟ0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: cancer

27.2.2017, 381 Days before

“Where are we going?” Luke asked.

It was their last day off and the younger man wanted to spend it in bed with his _boyfriend_. They’ve been officially together for about a week and Luke felt complete. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere or to someone. At first flirty and rude casino employee turned his world around and Luke didn’t mind. Even being a month or so late with his life learning plan he balanced it all with improving his skills in bed.

“First I’m going to show you something. Personal lie I promised. Then your stepparents are expecting us over for dinner.” Michael recited and kept his eyes on the road while Luke was playing with his hand.

“When did this happen?”

“I got your stepmom’s number off your phone and called her.”

“Mikey you don’t have to meet them..”

Michael squeezed Luke’s hand. “I want to. I’m serious about this Luke, about us. I don’t want to screw this up, I _won’t_.”

“I’ll miss you so much the next week.” Luke pouted and looked out of the window. He was off work the next week as the World Series of Poker finale was going down and only workers with three plus years of experience were needed. Which meant not Luke and yes Michael. It also meant Michael had to stay at the hotel for the whole week.

“You can send me some pictures and I’ll believe you,” Michael smirked.

Luke smiled back. “Only if you’ll send some.”

“Deal.”

After another twenty minutes of driving, they finally stopped and parked in a bag parking house. Michael opened the door for him and when Luke stepped out of the car he noticed where they were.

Michael took his hand and started almost dragging him towards the entrance.

Why were they at the hospital? Michael wasn’t sick, was he? Luke did think about it when Michael said he was keeping something from him but Luke was smart. He would have noticed any symptoms, he read more books around medicine topics than all the rest combined.

“Mikey, why are we here?”

“You’ll see.”

They entered the building and Luke kept his body glue to Michael’s. The couple took the elevator to a higher floor where an older lady working at the reception immediately recognised Michael.

“Hi, Michael. What are you doing here so early, she’ll still be asleep you know?”

“Hello, Ruby. I know, we can still go and see her right?”

The woman nodded and asked for Luke’s name before passing them a paper that they both needed to sign.

Michael took Luke’s hand again.

The younger man had troubles with breathing. Something needed to be wrong for them to be at the hospital.

They made their way down the hall and went into one of the rooms.

Michael smiled at the sleeping woman who was laying in the bed clearly sleeping. He stepped forward and kissed her head.

“Hi, mum.”

Luke on the other hand frowned. The woman didn’t look good and by that, she didn’t look healthy. The bones on her face were prominent and she had an unhealthy pale complexion.

“Luke this is my mum. Karen.”

The woman was asleep so the introduction was meaningless.

“Breast cancer?” Luke asked quietly.

His question surprised Michael. “You are even smarter than I think you are.”

Luke blushed and pointed at the patient chart at the end of the bed.

“Oh. Well, my statement still applies. C’mon lets go on the roof and talk. The view is amazing.”

It was amazing but what Luke didn’t expect was that it was basically a cage. Giving it another thought he saw the reason behind it.

They sat down on a bench that was there for the purpose of enjoying the view.

“My mum ran away from home the moment she turned eighteen to pursue her dream of being an actress.” Michael started, staring at the tall building surrounding them. “After months she finally settled down and started working at the casino. She worked at the same reception every day and got the attention of my father, who happened to be casino owner’s son. They fell in love and months later my mum found out she was pregnant with me. I’m not sure what their plan was but my dad died before I was even born.”

“I’m so sorry Michael,” Luke whispered. He had tears in his eyes while Michael’s face remained emotionless.

“You don’t have to be. I never knew him. His father found out about the fact that he’ll be a grandfather and wasn’t really happy about it. Still, he bought my mum a small apartment and promised her she’ll always have a job at the casino so she could support me. He died before I turned two but my mum was still ordered to get some money every month until I turn fourteen.”

“I don’t have much of my father to remember him by but when I was six my mum gave me a few of his poker books. That’s how I got into gambling. By the time I was sixteen I got second place at the online tournament which qualified me to play poker with professionals. The same week I learned this, my mother was diagnosed with cancer.”

Michael turned to Luke.

“You always ask me why I never went professional and here’s why. We couldn’t afford the treatment so I went to the board of the casino asking for help. I never wanted any part of the casino but I was sure at least some part of it belonged to me. At the age of sixteen, I made a deal that I’ll decline the invitation to the tournament so they could get someone who’d get more media attention in and promised to pay for the expenses of my mother’s illness if I give up my share of the casino. I signed the deal and started working there the next day.”

“You’re amazing,” Luke said and kissed Michael’s cheek.

“I know I could have made plenty more money if I’d go to the tournament but poker is gambling and my mother’s life wasn’t something I was willing to gamble with.”

Michael might have thought Luke would hate him for keeping a secret that big from him but it was the opposite. To Luke, Michael was the strongest person he ever met.

“She got better then but her cancer came back the year before last and she was fighting it back but then she got a cold and it weakened her immune system so much she needs to stay at the hospital. It’s not easy but we’re not giving up.”

“You’re not alone,” Luke promised Michael and wiped away his tears.

“Before I’ve met you I was sad and miserable and the only reason I’d get out of bed was her. Now I have you and you make everything better. I need you to know that.”

“I love you.”

Michael smiled and leant forward to kiss his saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a music festival last week so updates were off the table. (:
> 
> please comment your thoughts, soon we'll be getting more of the present/prison action but for now, past muke it is.
> 
> You can find me/talk to me:  
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	12. 1ϟ1

15.3.2017, 1 year before

"Luke.” Michael mumbled against Luke’s lips. “You have to let me go dude.”

Luke stopped kissing him completely. Michael was trying to make him do that for the past ten minutes but nothing worked. The younger man backed away and looked at his boyfriend.

“Dude? I just sucked your dick and you call me dude?”

Michael laughed and took the opportunity to escape him. He hated being late and he wasn’t sure what the traffic was. And being late when all the big poker players are in town, more exactly in their casino wasn’t something his bosses would let slip by.

“Can I take a shower with you?” Luke asked, batting his eyelashes at the naked man.

“Definitely not,” Michael answered and ran to the bathroom.

Luke pouted to himself and took Michael’s phone. He could hear the shower and quickly took a picture of his face and set it as Michael’s background. He also pulled the sheets down and made him a new home screen picture as well.

Once he was happy he, still naked, made his way to the bathroom.

“Luke!” Michael shouted. “Don’t you dare come anywhere near me.”

The younger man rolled his eyes and sat down on the counter. “I just came to chat. I won’t see you this whole week, you could at least pretend you’re going to miss me.”

The water stopped running and the glass door opened. Michael’s hair was full of bubbles and he had a large grin on his face. “You know I will. I always miss you.”

Luke smiled and blushed when Michael sent him a kiss and closed the shower door.

He couldn’t believe this was his life. It’s been just over seven months since they’ve meet and he’s here, half living with someone.

Luke went from studying all the books he could find on a topic he was interested into taking online classes in Japanese so he could translate the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series to Michael.

He learned more about himself than he did in his past twenty years of being alone. One thing he kept putting off was the fact he had to find a new job. As much as he loved being with Michael all the time he needed a change. So maybe this week would be good for them, maybe missing each other would mean  _loving_  each other more when they’d be together. If that was even possible.

Michael finally climbed out of the shower and walked over to Luke who passed him a towel. But only after Michael kissed him.

“What will you do with all this free time on your hands?”

“I was thinking I could go and visit your mum. If that’s okay with you.”

Green eyed man stopped wiping his body and stared at his lover. “Luke you don’t have to.”

“I want to. She’s fun. Plus she doesn’t let me win all the rounds of poker.”

After still seeing Michael not being impressed by his plan Luke stood up. “I like your mum Mikey. She’s amazing and she always tells me these stories about you. I’ll also go and see my parents and I’ve already booked a one-week training in Thai massage.

Michael smiled and kissed him. “Okay. I’ll call to the hospital so they’ll add you to the visitor list.” After they kissed just once more he pushed Luke out of the bathroom. “Now go. Jace will be here in twenty minutes to pick me up so you can have the car this week.”

“As smart as it is to have you staying at the casino hotel this week I also hate it. There’s no way I’ll be able to fall asleep without you.”

Michael already turned the hairdryer on so he couldn’t hear him.

For the first time in his life, he felt okay for depending on someone.

29.1.2020, Now

Michael pretended to be asleep for so long he actually did.

He pretended to be sick as well so maybe if luck was on his side he would get sick and they’d take him away from his cell. Away from Luke.

The cells were small enough you could feel the presence of another person even if they were pretending to not be there. Like Luke was when Michael woke up.

Michael made the mistake of moving. The bunks were old and creaking.

“Mikey?”

Michael shut his eyes. He was turned against the wall but neither could help. Luke knew he was awake.

“Are you okay? The guards said you were sick..” Michael flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t ever fucking touch me again.” He growled. He could hear Luke take a step back. “And don’t talk to me either.”

Michael closed his eyes again. He knew he won’t be getting any sleep anytime soon.

He could hear Luke moving and taking a seat behind the desk the two prisoners sharing the cell had. Due to safety they only used safe materials but there was some paper which Michael used to write to his lawyer when (most of the time) he didn’t feel like talking to him.

Of course Luke would find a way to get to Michael. No matter what Michael would do.

Luke wasn’t giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	13. 1ϟ2

1.2.2020, Now

Michael raised his hands and allowed the guard to check him up before he let him into the visitation room.

Calum was wearing his  _lawyer_  monkey suit that made Michael cringe. The man was barely dressed when they used to play video games together as kids. But that felt like an eternity ago when in reality less than ten years had passed.

“Geez Clifford. You should lay off the heavy weights.” Calum laughed as he hugged his friend.

Michael’s body didn’t change that much but enough so Calum felt like he had to point it out every time he visited.

“I’m surrounded by idiots every day so you could spare me your awful jokes.”

They sat down and Michael noticed Calum had his case with him. His lawyer case.

“So have you talked to him?”

“Seriously? When have I ever in the past two years wanted to talk to him?”

Calum sighed. “I know you think he’s the worst person in the entire world. And I’m not saying you should forgive him for whatever you think he’s done. I want you to talk to him because it’ll help you. Your case.”

Michael just stared at Calum, he felt betrayed. “Have you been talking to him? The only thing I asked you not to do. Are you representing him as well?”

“No Mikey. I promised you.”

He did. But in Michael’s experience, not a lot of he was close to hold their end of the bargain.

It took a couple of seconds before he figured it out. Of course, he would, he was a smart guy. “Is Mali his lawyer?”

Calum immediately looked away and Michael almost regretting choosing someone with such an awful poker face as his lawyer.”

“It was her idea.” The younger man gave in. “She thought maybe she could save you as well. But you two are in for two different things so..”

“I don’t want to know.” Michael interrupted. “Calum you’re my lawyer, I was sentenced to serve three and a half years for what I did. That’s it. You told me there was nothing more you could to about it.”

“True. There isn’t. I feel awful for not doing more then but we both know you didn’t let me. What I also recall was you asking me another favour which I turned down but recent events had changed my mind. That’s why you need to stop being stubborn and start talking to Luke. I never said you have to be with him or forgive him. Just make him useful so you’ll maybe one day feel at peace again.”

The guard loudly reminded everyone that visiting hours were over. That’s what Michael always did. He had his visitors come just before the end so he had an excuse to make them leave.

“Mikey one day you’ll get out of this hell hole and I’m trying to make sure you’ll have a life to live. Be bitter and sad and angry while you’re here. Write some poems about it if it’ll make you feel better. So then, when you’ll get out you’ll have a clean start. And that’s more important than whatever Luke did to you.”

When Calum left, Michael kept thinking about what he pointed out more than once. What you  _think_ he did.

18.3.2017, 362 days before

Michael was exhausted. He couldn’t even imagine what the next three day will be like as the group of players kept getting smaller and smaller.

All he wanted to do was shower and sleep. Honestly, he wasn’t that sure on showering as he was getting closer to his bed.

Unlocking the door he immediately noticed the light and TV being on and he couldn’t remember turning either of those two on.

He kept the door open just in case he had to run and stepped forward to see better into his hotel room.

He immediately relaxed when he saw Luke asleep on the big bed. Michael closed the door and went over and woke him with tickling kisses.

Luke yawned and smiled after he saw who it was. “Hi.”

Michael brushed strands of hair away from his face. “Hi, sleepy. What are you doing here?”

He slowly sat up and accepted the glass of water Michael offered to him.

“Well, I got a task of practising at home my massage technique and figured you needed it anyway. Jace gave me the keycard to your room but I expected you’d be here earlier.”

“I wish I would be. I have a late start tomorrow so I can sleep in. But first I need a shower.”

“Want me to come with you?” Luke tried to sound as persuasive as he could but sleepiness was written all over his face and prominent in his voice made him anything but that.

“You warm up your fingers, I expect the best massage of my life.”

Michael stood up and Luke pulled him back. “Hey, are you okay?”

The green eyed man sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “There have been rumours that the casino will make some… arrangements of staff.”

“If you’re worried about my job I will quit soon. I told you that.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not that. The guy I signed my contract with about you know my mum and everything want to retire. I just don’t want to go through everything again. It was so hard the first time with my mum in the hospital and me basically trying to take care of her and myself as well.”

“You’re forgetting something,” Luke whispered and the hopeful look in Michael’s eyes made all the changes Luke made in his life worth it. “You’re not alone. You have me now.”

ϟϟϟ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	14. 1ϟ3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremly proud of this. You know the drill. If you want more smut vote and comment. And go and leave some chapter related comments on the past chapter as well (: 
> 
> tw: smut

18.3.2017, 362 before

“Are you sure I’m supposed to be naked for this?” Michael turned back feeling weird lying on his stomach completely naked while Luke was searching for the stuff he got on his course.

“You should always be naked.”

Michael snorted but laid back on the pillow. “If I fall asleep don’t wake me up.”

The younger man returned and slapped his naked ass making Michael whine in pain. “You’re not allowed to fall asleep. I need your feedback.”

“Hemmings I know you know the whole procedure by heart so stop pretending like you actually have to practice something.”

Just as Michael was finishing his sentence Luke pressed against the spot on Michael’s back that made him scream.

“Damn you’re tense.”

“Fuck off. What was that?” Michael groaned but didn’t lift his head or made any attention to move. As much as it hurt it also felt good and he wasn’t one to turn down a massage.

“There are pressure points on your body. But that was just a knot I know you have. Honestly, you have a lot of them.” Luke explained as he traced his fingers all over Michael’s skin making goose bumps appear all over.

“What’s the point of Thai massage?”

“Pressing and stretching your entire body.”

Luke decided to start with Michael’s left leg and started rhythmically pressing on certain spots, slowly relaxing Michael’s muscles. It was a long procedure and Michael seemed to enjoy it.

A lot.

By the time Luke was done with both his legs and arms Michael was moaning quietly whenever Luke pressed against his tight muscles. Luke knew just how much stress his boyfriend has on his shoulders and was more than happy to assist somehow.

Michael’s head was turned to the left and he opened his eyes when he felt Luke approaching him from that direction.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked sweetly.

“I know I said this a lot but you’re the best,” Michael whined as the man tried to get rid of the last knot on his back.

Luke sat down next to Michael and leant down to kiss him. “That’s what you deserve.”

“Sap.” For a second Michael forgot Luke still had his hands on him and didn’t expect him to squeeze his nerve.

He groaned in pain. “I take it all back.”

With Luke now sitting next to his face Michael noticed something.

“How long have you been hard for?”

Luke stopped what he was doing completely and blushed. “Stop. You’re just making all these sounds..”

The older man tried to contain his laugh but couldn’t.

“Mikey.” He whined. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m honestly not. I just wish you’d say anything sooner because my dick has been rock solid for the past hour.”

“I think we should continue the massage some other time,” Luke suggested quickly with a serious expression on his face.

“Do you? Well, it’s a shame I don’t have any.. props with me as I expected to survive this week alone.”

Luke groaned and stood up. “Stop it. You know I always have condoms with me.”

Michael turned around and sat up against the big hotel cushions just so he could see Luke get them. “You’re saying that like it’s a minus.”

Cold blue eyes traced over Michael’s exposed body before Luke walked over and climbed on his lap. Half of the condoms landed on the bed, half on the floor as Luke grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him.

Michael placed his hands on Luke’s hips, his fingers quickly finding their way under his shirt.

“C’mon.” He whispered and helped Luke get rid of his shirt. Then Michael pushed him off so Luke was on his back. Pulling down his sweats Michael appreciated the beauty in front of him.

He let Luke grab his own dick and lustfully observed as the younger man started to get himself off. Their gazes met and the expression of pleasure on Luke’s face got Michael even more worked up.

He grabbed his ankles and pulled him down so they were now face to face. “Can we use that?” Michael pointed towards one of the oils Luke brought with him.

“Yeah. Make my ass all nice and slippery.” Luke whined, his hand still wrapped around his cock.

Michael grinned before he lowered himself so he was able to playfully bit Luke’s nipple.

“Mhmm..” Luke murmured more than obviously enjoying Michael’s teasing.

Black belt and billions of medals in martial arts didn’t help Luke when he was in bed with Michael. He enjoyed Michael being in charge more than anything. He was willing to bed and cry as long as he knew Michael would give him exactly what he wanted. That’s why he let himself being manhandled on his elbows and knees, exposing his back to Michael completely.

Michael grabbed the clear bottle and poured the oil all over Luke’s ass. The sight was absolutely beautiful and he’d be completely content with jerking off to the gorgeous and sinful scene in front of him.

“You ready?”

Luke nodded quickly and bit on a pillow, knowing exactly what was coming. His lover traced his fingers over the mess of body oil, coating them with the slippery liquid.

Michael was completely focused on Luke’s face which he saw in the mirror above the bed when he rubbed his middle finger over his hole. The loud  _ah_  leaving Luke’s pretty, pouty lips together with the blessed facial expression made Michael want to see more so he wasted no time. He pushed the first finger in, gently massaging Luke’s nerves. It felt like returning the favor to Michael as he slowly managed to push the first finger in completely.

He carefully checked to see how Luke was doing. On his surprise, Luke was staring at the mirror searching for the eye contact.

Michael smirked and pulled his finger out making Luke groan in anger.

He pushed two fingers in immediately not want to deprive his lover of pleasure.

Another round of broken moans followed as Michael scissored his fingers to stretch out Luke well.

Luke was crying against the pillow from complete pleasure when Michael was happy.

He grabbed one of the condoms that managed to stay on the bed and quickly pulled it over his painfully hard erection. Michael didn’t lie as he said he was hard for over an hour and even his patience of steel was coming to an end.

First, he poured the rest of the oil over his cock before he asked for Luke’s permission. The younger man looked like he already reached his high a few time by how weakly he was leaning against the pillows.

“Please don’t go slow.” He asked and Michael wasn’t one to deny him.

He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Luke’s stretched out entrance. At first, Michael did the opposite of what Luke asked and slowly but in one movement pushed himself in completely.

Michael could hear Luke’s muffled sounds but was completely in shook because of the bliss of pleasure he was feeling.

He knew none of them would last long so he decided on making the most of it. “C’mon.” Michael encouraged Luke to move, so they were now both on their knees, Michael’s front pressing against Luke's back. They moved so Michael was able to support both of them with one hand on the bed post and the other secured over Luke’s torso.

Michael whispered the filthiest words into Luke’s ear as he started to move, this time honoring his request.

Ruthlessly he moved his hips back and forward, the sounds of their skin slapping together and filling the room. That was shortly followed by their moans.

“Look at yourself,” Michael whispered and Luke could barely move his head up. What he saw just made him more turned on if possible. Michael was possessively holding him and bringing them both to their moment of complete pleasure as all he could do was hold onto his hand and cry out helplessly.

Michael’s heavy breathy against his ear was the perfect sound to accompany his experience.

Desperate moans were becoming louder and louder as Michael kept on slamming against his sweet spot.

Luke’s orgasm came in waves. First, he had to close his eyes not being able to look at his own reflection anymore. Then his legs started to shake and gravity was pulling him back down, his body tired but needy. Michael was holding him in place and all he had to do was squeeze his dick once before the slight shaking turned to an earthquake. The pleasure that was building inside him crumbled down in waves of satisfaction, his brain was screaming and Luke was pretty sure he was screaming as well.

Michael knew exactly when he would come. Luke smelled so nice, felt so nice under his lips and fingers, his body shaking against his. Not being able to control himself his lover squeezed the muscles around his already over-stimulated cock. Michael slammed himself in another two, three times before his mind went completely blank, the only sound echoing inside his head Luke’s moans. He bit harshly on Luke’s shoulder not wanting to interrupt Luke’s vocal performance. It felt too good to be true when he came, his entire body felt satisfied as he collapsed on top of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> p.s.: next chapter the story will start unfolding in parts.


	15. 1ϟ4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about how to write this and I think it turned out well. There will be four or five chapters like this and after that, the real adventure will just begin. Really don't forget to share your thoughts.

1.2.2020, Now

He made a decision.

Michael decided to read Luke's letter.

It was a small defeat he was willing to take.

Luke wasn’t there in their cell when Michael came back he hadn’t seen him at the visitation room either. As soon as he saw the letter on his bed when it was previously lying on the table Michael knew. He knew Luke knew he decided on reading it.

Michael wasn’t surprised. Luke always knew what he wanted for lunch, whether he wanted to take a shower or have a bed. When he wanted to have sex and even in which position.

When he came closer to the bunk bed Michael noticed the letter Luke wrote the day before was only stacked on top of a few letters. He picked them up and noticed there were a few numbered envelopes and one piece of paper with his name on it.

He climbed on his bed and opened the lettered one.

Luke’s handwriting was neat and Michael had always envied that. His hands were shaking and he took a deep breath before he started reading what Luke had to say.

_Dear Michael._

_I presume you won’t read this note today but maybe tomorrow. Maybe a day after or next year._

_Either way: thank you._

_I knew you prefer when things are said in person but like now you won’t let me speak. Now if you do decide to read them all you can’t tell me to go straight to the point because it’s all equally important to me._

_I wrote this letters over a course of months since we last spoke. Maybe it’s not that clear but they weren’t the nicest days of my life._

_The first letter is the complete opposite but since you hate spoilers - open it and see for yourself._

_Always yours, Luke_

Michael frowned but picked up the first envelope. It wasn’t sealed and he quickly took the paper out to read it.

_I._

_It’s funny to think how different things were last year._

_The summer after I quit my job at the casino was the best in my entire life._

_It was filled with so much love and I’ve never felt more at home than with you._

_We saw each other less so we made every moment together count, I worked some fun jobs and you became more carefree over your future. Your mum was getting better and life was good._

_I never told you about the jobs I had at the time because I knew you’d ask where all the money I earned went. I can also now tell you we didn’t win the Eurotrip that year. I paid for it because we needed it._

_This will be incredibly tacky but I never lived, loved and laughed that much._

_One day when I left you alone in the hotel room so you could Skype your mum I found a small park in the middle of Rome and cried. Because I realized this was it - you are it._

_Walking with you hand in hand, making love to you in every hotel we’ve slept in, kissing in front of each monument made me feel just as at home as in our apartment._

_I’m a realist but I’m happy we had that summer to ourselves. I know that’s very selfish of me to say but I’d never take it back._

_I remember the day before we had to go back, that one day when we were in Liverpool. We decided to go for a walk and somehow I manage to convince you to take the umbrella…_

21.8.2017, 206 days before

“It won’t rain Lucas.”

Luke rolled his eyes and dragged Michael out of the hotel. They had everything packed and decided on taking a walk to the nearest park.

They found a cute bench dedicated to someone and decided it offered a view on enough people they could make stories about.

First, there was a younger lady. Profession? Teacher. Relationship status? Single. Owns a lot of cats.

An older man who looked like someone who worked at the bank and had a few daughters he spoiled to death.

There was a young couple, the girl heavily pregnant and they seemed just engaged. Michael who had a thing for noticing things (maybe it had something to do with his profession) spotted a small ring with a diamond on her ring finger.

“Do you ever want to get married?” Luke asked Michael as he opened the umbrella above them as he saw the first raindrop on Michael’s face.

“If I ever have a family then yes.”

Luke frowned and cuddled closer to Michael as he got a bit cold.

“So you want a family before you get married?”

Sighing Michael explained further. “I want to be married if I ever have children so if anything happens to me they wouldn’t have as much problem as I do. I’m not entitled to anything my dad owned.”

What about you?”

Luke was already half asleep with his head on Michael’s shoulder, the rain falling like crazy but they were pretty much covered by the family size umbrella Luke bought.

“I never did before I meet you.”

Michael smiled at the adorable man. “And now?”

“I have the last name that means nothing to me, it belongs to people who didn’t want me. If I’d have yours it would mean everything.”

_I still think the same. I still think about that day a lot as well._

_We then returned back and spend the rest of the day in the bed before we had a long flight home ahead of us._

_Flying with you is one of my favorite moments as well. You never let me help you with crosswords and you made fun of my neck pillow._

_The first thing we did when we came home was visiting the hospital._

_And then it started._

_But right now I’m too tired to write more._

_I miss you._

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any more clue about what happened/will happen?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	16. 1ϟ5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and this is short because it's already more sad than all of my books combined. 
> 
> tw: cancer

 

1.2.2020, Now

Michael spared no time. He tore up the envelope number two quickly, almost tearing the letter itself in the process.

This was a level of desperate he never wanted to feel again. The last time he felt a level of desperation similar to this one was when he made Luke upset and the younger man would parade around their apartment naked. Back then it didn’t upset him that he couldn’t touch Luke, but it did break his heart when Luke was clearly cold, shivering naked on their sofa, only a thin blanket covering his body. Michael wanted nothing more but to wrap himself around him and make him as warm as Michael felt inside when they kissed.

This time the handwriting was much neither compared to the ending of the one he just finished.

_Hi, Mikey._

_I feel kind of stupid thinking you’ll actually read these letters._

_I fell asleep crying last night but I feel better now._

_Honestly, I didn’t really sleep and I haven’t been sleeping that well since you went away. I never told you this but I used to have terrible nightmares. Normally I dreamt about failure and being alone but those dreams stopped when you came around._

_Your snoring was the best remedy for my anxiety that kept me awake at night._

_But back to the story._

_After we came back from the trip we immediately went to visit your mum. I never talked to her when we were away, she only texted now and then asking how we are. I knew she was asking only to hear how you were doing._

_It was like déjà vu when we were sitting in your car in the hospital’s parking house. I knew you had something to tell me so I just waited patiently for you to start the conversation._

5.9.2017, 191 days before

“You know I love you no matter what?”

Michael turned to Luke and offered him a big smile. It wasn’t quite like the smiles they exchanged in Europe and Luke could live with that. As long as Michael was smiling.

“Would you mind waiting here for a bit?” Michael asked. “Not here but like, would you let me talk to my mum alone?”

The blue eyed man reached over and took Michael’s hand in his. “I can go back home and pick you up when you’re done if that’s what you want.”

Michael quickly shook his head. “I need you. I just know that something is wrong and I know she won’t tell me what it is in front of you.”

Luke leaned over and kissed Michael’s cheek. “Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it together.”

_I didn’t trust myself either when I said those words. Of course, I had every intention of keeping my promise. On the other hand that was the first time I truly doubted myself. I knew I’ll stay with you until the day you’d tell me to leave but I wasn’t sure I could keep those smiles real._

_I lied to you._

_I knew your mother wasn’t getting better long before she told you._

_The day you found out about her leukaemia I held you while you cried._

_Have I ever regretted not telling you sooner? No._

_If I knew, the doctors knew and Karen knew as well._

_I went to visit her while you were at work and she made me promise to take care of you. And I like to believe I did my best for as long as I could._

Heavy tears dropped on Michael’s uniform.

Why was Luke writing all these memories knowing they’ll cause him pain?

_Her surgery was in a month, luckily they’ve found a donor soon enough. It killed you that you weren’t a match but I was actually relieved. You were in enough mental pain I knew you couldn’t go through a procedure that hard._

_I have somewhere to be right now but I’ll write soon._

_Love, Luke_

_p.s.: I’m writing this later but I had a meeting with Mali Hood. I did something stupid and I’m not sure I can fix it._

ϟϟϟ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never went this long without writing and I come back to writing angst. And you know what I have to write tomorrow? More angst.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	17. 1ϟ7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sadness continues but we're getting closer to the BIG DATE.

1.2.2020, Now

With fear, Michael opened the next letter. He knew the part that was coming next. He lived through it. Luke was writing about his life from a different perspective.

_Autumn came sooner than any of us wanted._

_It was awful babe Michael. I felt so helpless but helpful at the same time._

_Never before in my life did I had to take care of someone who wasn’t me. We both know I was kind of rubbish at that in the first place. While you were trying to keep your mother alive I was making sure you were living as well._

_You took time off of work and I had to take care of the bills. Had to make sure you ate and.. I tried my best Mikey. I’d make love to you so you’d forget about the real life and I know it wasn’t healthy. Our relationship went from the best to the worst._

_I still loved you of course and you loved me. It was like a trial round for us to see if we’d make it. And I was trying hard._

_Your mum wasn’t getting any better. She had an operation but it wasn’t successful._

_Your birthday came and that was probably the last time I saw you properly smile._

_December and January were the worse. We just kept waiting for Karen to be strong enough to go through another operation. You went back to work and came home dead tired._

_That day I came home and you were pissed drunk._

_You were never one to drink away the pain so I knew something was wrong._

12th of February, 2018, 31 days before

“Michael!” Luke shouted and ran to the older man who was passed out on the couch.

Light snore escaped Michael’s lips and Luke was finally able to breathe again. Michael reeked of alcohol and there was half empty bottle of whiskey on the table,

“Mikey.” He now called again quietly, shaking him awake.

Michael’s eyes were blood red and Luke knew he was crying. He feared the worst has happened.

“What’s wrong?” Already prepared for mourning Luke pressed Michael against his chest.

“Bastards.” Michael spat out. “Every single one of them!”

In a matter of seconds, Michael went from barely awake to a roaring madman.

“Who?” Luke questioned. “What had happened?”

“They’ve said no.” Michael’s eyes stared helplessly at Luke. “She finally became strong enough for another operation so I went to the board meeting. I just got a call from the hospital that there was a donor available they just needed to know I could pay for the expenses of the operation. They’ve said that they’ve helped enough. Th-they called me a fucking leech. My own uncle said no to my face. No to saving his brother’s one true love, no to keeping the mother of his nephew alive.”

Devastation. Sadness. Anger.

That’s what Luke felt when he looked at the love of his life. When he realized he wasn’t able to keep him happy.

“We’ll get the money. I’ll get the money, Michael. I’ll take my step-sister's scholarship and I-I’ll take some job offers. Maybe we could get a loan..”

“It won’t be enough.”

It was the truth. The chances were small and the operation was expensive.

This time when Michael started crying Luke did as well. He hugged the older man and rocked him back and forth as sobbed against his shoulder. Exhausted from crying and still a bit drunk Michael feel asleep.

Luke took the opportunity and went to his laptop, but not before undressing Michael and covering him with a blanket.

He definitely wasn’t stupid. Luke was well prepared for the worst after the first operation didn’t end up how they’ve all wanted. Being a realist and a know it all, Luke knew all the percentages of how likely it was for Karen to pull through.

All of that didn’t make him any less mad. He wasn’t just mad he was furious.

He searched through the offers he got weekly from people who wanted to use him for their work. Luke called and wrote to every single one of them. The bigger jobs didn’t want him anymore while the smaller would be a waste of time.

Blue eyed man cussed himself as he thought about spending all the money he had saved for their vacation. He now knew it would be better spent.

That didn’t stop him from searching for different opportunities. Humanitarian organizations couldn’t help, it was too late to get her on any list or to realistically get help.

Luke applied for every high stake lottery game he could find.

Somehow he made it to the Casino’s website.

_The biggest game of the year_

There’s no way they’d let him play. Even if he’d qualify through online poker the board wasn’t that stupid.

His eyes kept stopping on the prize.

 _2,000,000_ €

Luke was aware he was the smartest person he knew. Luke also had Michael who’s computer skills were out of this world. And they had a reason to do it.

In a matter of seconds, he was shaking Michael awake.

“Mikey. I found a way.” Luke pushed his computer in Michael’s lap.

“Luke they’ll never let us win this money.”

“That’s why we’re stealing it.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Are the letters good way to break down the past?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡
> 
> I've also posted a new story, new one shot etc. So if you want to keep up with it subscribe to moi to be notified about it (:


	18. 1ϟ7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense but no mayor warning is needed (of course if you think it is, do say so and I'll fix it).

ϟϟϟ _  
_

_In our time of dating, you've called me many things._

_From the ones that confused me at first about my feelings towards you to the ones that made me completely fall for you._

_You’d call me crazy before but I’d just reply crazy for you feeling disgusted at myself for being so cheesy._

_When you’ve called me crazy that day with your eyes still tired and filled with sadness. It was my mission to turn it into hope so when you’ve left that day to visit your mum I’ve made a plan._

_For once in my life, I used my brain for something I really cared about. I had the weapon to help your favorite person survive and I had all the intention to use it._

_When you’ve come home, happier but still devastated I was waiting for you already._

_I admit I haven’t slept in a while so that must have caused a fanatic explanation of the plan. At the end, it worked. You agreed on it and I won’t go too into details if somehow this letter gets to someone who isn’t you._

_The plan was simple but the execution of it wasn’t._

_The finale of the poker event was a month away and while you went in some low profile gaming events to gather some money for the robbery I did the logistics._

_It’s 21 st century so the cash money that was shown on the TV wasn’t real. But the transaction that would be made after the best poker player would have won was._

_I hired a small van with a fake commercial sticker on it and installed all of yours computer in it._

_You were the outside man while my mission was to sneak up inside and make the transaction from the casino’s network. You had to accept the money right away and send it to a few fundraising accounts I’ve made for your mother._

_We’d practice it over and over again._

_Me sneaking in and out. Quick driving. We knew where to park for cameras not to be too suspicious._

_You still want to work since they have you until the end of the month to leave._

_Nobody suspected a thing when you went around and asked a few innocent questions. They all felt sorry for you and they knew how much you enjoyed poker so they’d answer then without thinking too much._

_Of course, all cameras were following you and the board with your uncle leading them wanted you gone as soon as possible._

_I want to say it now before I continue that we made me proud. We didn’t win but we most definitely didn’t give up. We fought well and were the best team anyone could have been._

_We practiced it again and again and again._

_Until the big day came. You didn’t want to but I’ve watched the game on the TV. They’ve played bad poker and if we’d be allowed we’d win. We never played against each other but I know it’d be us in the finale. That’s how sure I was in us. That’s how sure I am_

_We were ready to go. We spent the morning in the hospital and you didn’t know it was the last quality time you’d spend with your mum._

_The last time I got to properly hold you and kiss you was that afternoon. Before everything went down._

15th of March 2018, 14 minutes before

“Michael,” Luke said softly as Michael checked for the billionth time all the computers were in sync.

“Michael.”

Michael looked at Luke confused. “Yeah, babe?”

“Come here.”

The younger man was sitting on the small sofa chair they’ve set up in the van in case they’d have to spend more time in it then they’d plan on.

Michael still had no idea what Luke wanted but when he was near enough he pulled him down on his lap and kissed him. Michael kissed back because he needed it. He needed Luke in that moment and they needed themselves.

Their kiss was soft. Eyes closed and warm lips pressed together.

After a few minutes, Luke opened his eyes and kissed Michael cheek as well.

He knew he had to be the one to deliver the pep talk. Gently Luke cupped Michael’s face and took a deep breath.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael was quick to whisper back.

Luke smiled and started again. “I love you and if I could I’d always do this again. I have no idea how it’ll end but I’d do it again. I’d do it for you.”

It was then when Michael realized. Luke was doing this for him. Risking everything so he’d get the chance to spend more time with his mother.

“We both know the plan by heart. All we need is a bit of luck and we’ll succeed.” Luke kissed Michael’s chin. “I believe in us.”

“I love you,” Michael said again and it was all that he needed to say.

Luke changed clothes to the ones they’ve stolen from the catering agency that was working the big poker finale.

Michael made sure again everything was turned on and that Luke had all the hacking tools needed in his pockets.

_After that, I’m not sure how everything went. We waited for the clock to hit and I’ve left the van on time. Of course, we managed to forget to turn my mic on so you ran after me to fix it. It was still outside of the security camera reach and street cameras were already dead._

_You gave me one last kiss and I managed to get into the building._

_I waited for your signal but it never came._

1st of February 2020, Now

Michael wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. It all seemed too unreal. How  _their_  tale was so similar yet so different from different perspectives.

What hit Michael the hardest was what Luke had said. What was true but he forgot. He was blinded from the pain and the feeling of betrayal.

Luke did it for him. He risked his freedom and possibly his life for Michael.

It was true Luke never learned what happened after that.

Michael never told anyone. Not even Calum.

15th of March 2018, 14 minutes before

Michael checked no one was following him before getting into the van.

He put his earphones on and waited for the signal.

When the city lights went off he smiled and cracked his fingers.

“Showtime.”

Luke had about ten minutes to get to his position.

At nine pm exactly the money would be transferred to the highly protected account of the casino. From there it would be transferred to the winner’s account. Or more exactly the account Michael and Luke had created.

Minutes passed slowly and Michael knew the signal would come any minute now.

Michael glanced at the screen that showed all the live videos from cameras he had put up.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is THE CHAPTER. The thrill is far from being over.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	19. 1ϟ8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in this book (except for the letters) this will be in Luke's pov. If you've read any of my other stories you'd know that I always switch pov-s as I go but they are easy to keep up with. All the love and enjoy. (also another cliffhanger but what can we do)

1.2.2020, Now

It was too much.

Michael looked at the stack next to him and noticed there were two more letters waiting for him but he couldn’t read more.

What he just was already familiar to him. Painful but familiar.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Luke was trying to tell him. Michael was avoiding it for the past two years why start carrying now?

Taking the last letter in his hands he quickly found the words that made him nauseous.

_I’d do it for you._

Michael’s head hurt and so did his body for sitting for too long. He jumped off the top bunk and started pacing around the room.

“Are you okay?”

Michael froze in place and slowly turned around.

Luke was standing in the middle of their cell door looking at him with worry written all over his face.

If Michael wanted to answer him - he didn’t. He just stood there looking at Luke like it was the first time he saw him.

Luke’s face expression was emotionless as he looked around the room and found what he was looking for. The letters he left on the table were no longer there but on Michael’s bed. No longer closed but open.

“Have you read them all?” Luke asked and turned back to the man who used to be his world, who still was his world.

Michael shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

The younger of the sighed as he held the unopened letters.

“I want you to tell me what happened.”

Luke looked up in surprise. It was what he wanted to do for the past few months.

“You want to sit down?”

Again, Michael refused to.

Walking to the chair that was further away from his ex-boyfriend Luke sat down. “There are three stories that matter in this.” Luke started. He was looking down at his ugly prison shoes too afraid that his voice would crack if he’d look at Michael. “Two of them are written about in my letters. The first one is our story. We both know that one. Our perspectives may be different but that’s not that important. When we split up that day the story split as well. I never heard what had happened when I left the van. No one ever told me.”

He then looked up to see Michael staring at him. “You want me to go first?”

“It would make sense. If you don’t mind of course.”

In the past six hundred and eighty-eight days, Luke noticed how much Michael had changed. He got a lot stronger, his posture and face expression became more intimidating. Luke observed every Michael’s move since he got to the prison so he noticed everything.

What remained the same was Michael’s body language. How he would crack his neck from side to side when he was annoyed, the way he’d close his eyes in order to calm himself down. Or how in this moment he shrugged his shoulders like something wasn’t important to him when Luke knew it was.

“There’s not much to say. You left the van, I went after you and then returned.” Even though he refused to sit he leaned back against the metal bars. “You had ten minutes to get to the control room and plug in the USB that had the virus on it. Then you’d give me the signal and leave as soon as possible. I’d then activate the virus and get into the computer and when I could see they started the money transfer I’d transfer it to the accounts we arranged.

“Oh, and you had to remove the USB to not leave any trace. The cameras were already hacked by someone who a friend of a friend hired so nothing could come back to us. It was a good plan.”

“A perfect plan,” Luke added.

The chuckle Michael let out was cold and distant. “If it’d be perfect I wouldn’t be here.”

It seemed ironical how the fact that the plan was perfect was the reason Luke was here.

“Instead of getting your signal I got about a dozen guns pointed at my head…”

15.3.2017, 2 minutes before

Michael started to panic when he saw that the clock on the live stream of the street he was parked didn’t move in three minutes.

None of the streams were live anymore.

They had plan B, C and D so Michael quickly decided on the last one. He needed to run and leave Luke a signal to hide.

Just as he stood up to get his untraceable radio transmitter he heard sounds coming from outside.

He pressed the radio button but the line was blank.

Someone said three, two, one and the van doors opened.

About ten people in bulletproof vests with FBI written on them were shouting at him and pointing their guns at his head.

1.20.2020, Now

“And then the rest was expected. I got locked up, Calum came as soon as he heard. Then the trail happened and-”

Luke interrupted Michael quickly. There again their stories became much different and Luke had to tell his side now. “I was waiting for your signal. When it never came and the radio line was dead I knew something was wrong. Then an alarm went off and I escaped to the kitchen. I was still wearing my uniform and as we predicted the guards didn’t recognize me. I left when everyone else did and dropped the USB and the transmitter into a bin for leftover food. I covered it in spaghetti and no one could find them.”

I went home. To my apartment, not ours. I waited for two days before Calum contacted me. He told me what you said he should. The police came the next day and I didn’t answer to any of their questions like Hood told me to. I didn’t get a lawyer so it wouldn’t look suspicious.”

“What did you tell Calum?”

Luke frowned. “About what?”

“What was your answer to the question I asked. Don’t play dumb if the plan was so perfect then why did you lie? Were you the one who called the cops?”

Michael got angry and it took Luke’s breath away. He only saw him that angry once before when he found out the board won’t pay for his mother’s operation. This time it hurt even more because Michael was angry at him.

“No, Michael. I’d never. You know that.” Luke was hurt but he didn’t blame Michael.

“Then why didn’t you come? Calum said you will.”

There was where Luke’s story actually began.

After he didn’t answer right away Michael asked again.

“Why didn’t you come to the trial to testify?”  

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! It's far from over so I hope you're ready (:
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	20. 1ϟ9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like in the previous chapters there's A LOT going on in this one. I know that it's hard to keep up when everything is unwinding down but if I'd explain everything into detail this story would be be 4648 chapters long (aka I'm not the best author so everything is a bit confusing). Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> comment and all the good stuff.

1.2.2020, Now  

"I couldn't."

“We had a deal, Luke.”

It was the first time in forever since Michael called Luke by his name and the younger man would be lying if he said it meant nothing.

“If we both get caught I’ll plead as guilty and take the responsibility for the heist. If you get caught I’d do the same. If only I would get caught you wouldn’t have to give yourself in. I was okay with that. I was not okay with you making a deal with Calum and then not coming to the trial. At all.”

Luke nodded understanding and remembering the deal they’ve made.

“I told Calum I’ll come and testify for you. They’d then probably arrest me and you’d get a lower sentence and so would I.”

After you were arrested I stayed low but the police found me and they’ve brought me in for questioning. That was after I and Calum had talked. They presumed I knew something because your uncle told them we were a couple and they’ve also said it had to be a two men job. I knew my rights but they kept me there for seventy-two hours. I’m not sure what their deal was, maybe that I would break under the pressure or something. I didn’t.”

He looked up at Michael to see what his reaction would be. There was none.

“What I did was pass out. I felt uneasy since when you were arrested but I just presumed the stress got to me. I was taken to the hospital where they hooked me up to infusion for a couple of hours and then kept me in overnight. They weren’t sure what was wrong but the problem was I couldn’t call Calum and told him. The police would know I was communicating with your lawyer and I didn’t want to get my stepparents involved I hope you understand that.”

“Of course,” Michael answered. Michael’s only family was his mother but it only made him appreciate her more. “But why didn’t you tell the police? The plan you’ve made with Calum didn’t have to go directly through the judge, the police would have the same effect.”

“I wanted to. When they’ve brought me in I decided to keep them waiting for a bit before spilling the truth. The moment I got to the police station I’ve seen the head of the FBI team that was on your case. I instantly recognized him as the man who played golf with your uncle.”

Michael’s face went solid white.

“It’s not like I’d just give up because of that. I just had to rethink the entire plan and you know I’m not stupid. I would come up with something.”

“Like not talking to me ever again?”

Michael’s words didn’t hurt Luke as much as his sour smile did.

“I had a good plan. Going straight to the judge’s office and telling him everything. I thought the FBI research was compromised. But then your mum came to visit me at the hospital.”

If it’d be as Luke had planned, Michael would read about these moments in his letters. Luke wouldn’t have to see the hurt look on Michael’s face when he mentioned his mum.

“What did she said?”

Luke had to swallow the tears that were caused by both the thought of Karen and having to see the love of his life tearing up.

“She said that we’re stupid but that she was also extremely proud of us. She both slapped me and thanked me.”

Michael smiled. The facial movement caused the tears to fall down his face. “That sounds like her.”

“The doctor came to my room when she was there and they still weren’t sure why I was sick. When he left she told me to not do anything more stupid like turning myself in.”

Michael frowned. “Why?”

“She thought I may be pregnant,” Luke whispered.

And Luke had seen many facial expressions of both horror and sadness on Michael’s face that evening but that one was the one he’d remember forever.

“Karen said to wait for the results, keep with the plan of not contacting you or Calum and that if needed she’d contact the both of you.”

“Luke.. Are you messing with me?”

“You know I wouldn’t. In the end, it turned out to be an infection. I only learned that after your mum got worse and then I stayed out of jail to be with her. I presumed that it was what you would want.”

It was a lot to take in and Luke didn’t mind the silence for the next few minutes. Michael had a lot to process and a lot to learn in one evening.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that? Or why didn’t mum? I’ve seen her two times after I went to prison.”

“Well, that would take us to the second part of this story. She did tell you. Like I, she wrote you a letter because at that point I still couldn’t reach out to you or Calum so she promised to explain everything to you. The problem was the letter to you together with my letter to the judge never reached either.”

“What? Why?”

“Your uncle and cousin. They’ve been keeping an eye on you for years. Your every move has been under control of your family. When I realized that I searched through your apartment, your car I’ve found at least half a dozen of bugs.”

“What the fuck? What cousin?”

Luke chuckled. “The funny thing is I’ve once noticed they looked alike but I never gave it much thought. After you went to prison I started keeping an eye on your uncle, trying to compromise the case against you I’ve seen him walk out from his house.”

“Noticed who?”

“Jace.”

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Luke thinking he was pregnant?  
> Do things make more sense?
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	21. 2ϟ0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' appreciate at least one comment to know if anyone is even reading this (:

1.2.2020, Now

"What do you mean Jace? Luke, I know you’re super smart but I’m not following.” Michael sighed. “Seriously I’m not even sure you’re not just making this up.”

“I’m sorry. You should probably read the letters. I know you don’t want to hear me talk so much-”

Michael raised his arm. “Stop. Just explain again. Jace and my uncle are what? Is Jace a spy and what do you mean he’s been spying on me?”

“When I’ve first met your uncle I noticed there was something  _familiar_  about him. When you told me he was your father’s brother I first thought that was that. Well, it wasn’t. He’s Jace’s father and Jace is your cousin.”

The surprise on Michael’s face was clear.

“Clearly that wasn’t a coincidence. His father made a plan and a good one. meras he had in your apartment.”

“How do you know it was him?”

“I checked the serial number of the cameras and they were ordered by him.”

A small smile formed on Michael’s lips. Like he was proud of Luke.

Finally, Michael crossed the cell and sat down next to Luke. He kept his distance but to the younger man, it meant everything. He made more progress in one hour than he did in the past two years.

All he had to do was get into jail.

“I still don’t understand why he’d do that. If I’m such a threat to him why did he hire me?”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Since you were trialed and Calum never replied to my calls I decided to try and get you out myself.”

“Luke.”

Michael’s voice was stern.

“Don’t Luke me. I screwed up. I know it wasn’t only my fault but when I was in the hospital I froze. Your mum said that if we were to have a baby it doesn’t need both of their parents in the prison so I should let you take the blame. It made all the sense at the time but when I found out I was fine it felt like I betrayed you on another level.”

"I knew our plan was good. There was no way FBI would have any traces or hints if there wasn't someone dropping them. Of course, my first bet was your uncle. I followed him around for a bit - that’s how I found about his relationship with Jace. After I found the cameras I knew your uncle if not the whole casino board had something towards you. I needed to know why. It wasn’t because you were a threat as a gamer because they could just throw you out of the casino.

To find out what I had to break into his house.”

“Don’t even tell me that was why you were arrested.”

Luke blinked at Michael a few times.

“Luke you have to be kidding me. Thar’s stupid on so many levels. Why would you risk your freedom for me?”

“Michael, I am the reason why you don’t have your freedom.”

“You wanted to save my mother.”

“Well I didn’t just lose you in the process but we lost her as well.”

Michael looked down and whispered. “I don’t blame you for that.”

"Well, you should. If I wouldn't be so focused on that plan I could find out the truth about Jace and your u ncle earlier.”

“How would that help? We wouldn’t be here but at least we tried to save her.”

That was too much information for Michael.

 _this_  prison. We had to get to you so we couldn’t not only build on my case but on yours as well.”

The bell rang loudly just as Luke tried to explain another one of his plans further.

“You need to let Calum work with Mali on my case-”

“Clifford! Hemmings! Go to beds.”

Michael stood up and obliged. Luke didn’t stop talking.

“-It won’t only help me but-”

“Hemmings! I said now.”

“Go to bed Luke or they’ll punish you.”

Luke climbed under the thin sheets. His heart was beating fast.

A few minutes had passed before he finally dared to whisper.

“Promise me you’ll still speak to me tomorrow Mikey. You don’t have to trust me but at least believe me when I say I want no harm.” He waited for a couple of seconds before he added. “You can even never talk to me again as long as you let me help you to get what’s yours. You have to let me do that.”

Luke then stopped talking. He felt so much better after talking to Michael and even though he couldn’t wait to wake up and tell him more he felt like he was finally able to sleep.

After two years some sort of peace started growing in his lungs.

“I promise.”

ϟϟϟ


	22. 2ϟ1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated

2.2.2020

It’s been a while since Luke had a good sleep.

His sleeping schedule for the past few months has been constructed from a few minutes at a time that would add up to two or three hours per night.

Luke’s stepfamily was worried about his health so they made him see a doctor. He didn’t want to go but he respected them enough to honor their wish.

It only took fifteen minutes for Luke to realize he was destroying himself with his lifestyle. Not that he cared that much about his wellbeing he just wanted to protect the one thing he needed right now. His brains.

Instead of junk food, he started to eat better so when not trying to sleep he had enough energy to work on his case against Trevor and Jace Wellington.

He could only sleep when he thought about Michael sleeping next to him. His warm body pressed against his. Michael loving him.

It only took Michael not hating him to make him sleep for more than three hours at the time.

When he woke up the last waking up alarm went off and Michael was no longer in the cell.

Luke didn’t see him later in the bathrooms or during breakfast.

He sat at his usual table and soon enough Jon and Tristan sat next to him.

“Do you want something?” Luke asked carefully. He was annoyed and didn’t want to talk to them at all but he was in a prison and even the prisoners who were two heads smaller than him did commit a crime.

“Will you play tomorrow? It’s poker night.”

Luke looked at them. “Not sure. Why?”

“Since Clifford doesn’t want to play we’d like to know if we can bet on you.”

“That’s your decision to make. If you do bet on me and I lose it’d not my fault. It’d be yours.”

“Listen here-”

“Is there a problem?” A large guy showed up behind Luke in the same second Tristan raised his voice.

Luke wasn’t sure who was he addressing. If judging by the way both men disappeared as quickly as the bald, tattooed man appeared it wasn’t he who should be worried.

“Thank you?” Luke more asked than said.

The man just nodded and sat in front of Luke with his tray filled with food. “I’m Steve. Clifford wanted me to tell you that he’s waiting for you at the gym.”

Luke wasn’t even half finished with his breakfast and was ready to leave the room.

“Wait.” Steve stopped him. “Eat your breakfast and then leave. Make sure nobody sees you and if they do make them think you went to the toilets. Okay?”

Luke nodded and ate his breakfast. It’s not that it was any good, to begin with, and after hearing that Michael was waiting for him it just made him nauseous.

He knew Jon and Tristan were definitely watching him leave but luckily no one was in the hallway seeing him not go back to his cell.

Michael was sitting on a running machine, eating an apple and staring at an empty wall.

“I called Calum,” Michael informed him before Luke could even say hi. “In general this prison is safe from my uncle but we still need to be cautioned.”

Luke sat on the rowing machine and therefore he was much lower than Michael so he had to look up.

“What do you mean safe?”

“This prison’s biggest sponsor is the man that owns the only bigger casino in the city. I’ve met him before he hates my uncle's guts. It was a few months after I got here when I’ve learned he was the one who arranged for me to come here. We once sat down and told him a few business secrets and now I get a few favors done by the guards. Though we can never be too sure. He can have a man sitting here just to spy on me.”

The genius in the room had thought about that before. Every day he made sure there were no cameras or other bugs in their shared prison cell.

“Can we trust Steve?”

“Steve owes me more than he could ever repay me. So yes.”

“Okay. If you trust him, I do too.”

Michael knew Luke wasn’t a trusting person so that meant a lot coming from him.

“I need you to tell me the details of your case because I and Calum will only have half an hour since we didn’t schedule an official lawyer-client meeting. I told him to catch up with Mali-Koa so we could get to the business.”

“My case or my case on your uncle?”

“We first need to deal with our uncle and then with your sentence.”

Luke was too nervous to sit so he stood up and started walking up and down. “What about your case and your sentence?”

“I tried to rob a casino. The best we can do is to find justice for the man who’s responsible for not only lying to me and obstructing justice. If he would do the right thing my mother would still be alive. We have to win one battle at the time to win the war.”

So Luke did what Michael asked.

He revealed his theory and how he found out there was a missing shareholder on the documents of the casino. The shares that had never been transitioned from Michael’s father to either the board or his brother. Luke had found out there was no legal document found so the shares went to Trevor Wellington.

Luke imposed as a lawyer and had also found a proof that Michael’s dad did write a will. He also learned where the will was kept from Michael’s mum when she was still alive. When he found out it was missing he knew where to look for it.

When their little meeting was over and they had to go back to their cells Luke stopped Michael.

“I heard there’s a poker night tomorrow. A few guys asked me to play. Will you be playing?”

“I’ll be meeting Calum then. So you can win tomorrow and gain some people on your side. I will be playing on Friday so think twice if you’re ready to lose.”

Michael actually  _smiled_  to Luke before he left and Luke knew today will be another restful night for him.

  ϟϟϟ


	23. 2ϟ2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I gave up on getting any feedback. Enjoy I guess (:

3.2.2020, Now

“You look good.” Calum told Michael for the first time since he got locked up.

Not that he was throwing those compliments at Michael before but in Calum’s opinion Michael looked like shit. Physically he bulked up, gained some muscle and a bit of facial hair looked good on his face. Otherwise, he looked like shit. It was like he never slept, his bags under his eyes had bags under them, he was paler than walls and just looked like he was in pain all the time.

“If I knew you talking to Luke would do this to you I’d find some sort of a law that’d force you to.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Look, we only have half an hour and we need every minute of it.”

Calum opened the folder he brought with him and got some papers out of it. He also got a pen and wrote the date and the place at the top of the blank sheet, Michael’s name following. There was also a number that in Michael’s presumption was the number of times they’ve met for a client-lawyer meeting.

“Before you tell me anything I need to know something, Michael,” Calum spoke clearly and kept an eye contact with his client and friend. “What do you want to achieve with this? We already had the chance to get you a smaller sentence and you didn’t want to fight for it. You’re just about halfway done with your sentence and you can get early release for good behavior. I can't get you out.”

“I know. I have 654 days left and I’m okay with that. I’m serving my time for I crime I committed. There’s no reason to argue that.” He leaned over the table and continued in a much calmer and quieter voice. “What I need is to know what the fuck my uncle did and make him go behind the bars for all the crimes he did.”

Calum wrote something down. “And what are they? The crimes you’re talking about.”

“Well for starters I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for someone to set up video cameras into someone’s apartment without them knowing. Calum me and Luke had sex on pretty much every possible spot there is.”

“I didn’t need to know that. Mali told me about that, what she doesn’t know is if Luke has any clues?”

“He had the cameras stored and he did check all of them for prints. There were his prints all over them. If Trevor Wellington did the dirty work himself you have to know it’s personal.”

Calum did more writing and asked more questions.

“Did Luke told anyone else about the cameras?”

“No.”

“Do either of you have anything else that could get him to court?”

“Since I can’t sue him for not helping my mother out I don’t. Luke said he does but we didn’t have time to talk about it.”

Calum nodded and pulled some more papers out of his folder.

“Have you and Luke talked about why he’s in prison?”

“Not really. You did say it was because of me a while ago when he first got here and we talked.”

Calum passed the paper to Michael. “He broke into your uncle’s house and apparently stole something out of his safe.”

“What do you mean by apparently?”

“Your uncle didn’t report that anything was missing but Luke told Mali he stole something important. Now I need to know what that is in order to prepare to sue the man.”

Michael’s eyes lit up as he looked up. “So you’ll do it? You’ll help me?”

“I and Mali will help you and Luke. We believe you and therefore are willing to risk our careers to bring that monster down.”

Michael stood up and hugged his lawyer and a friend. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

ϟ

Michael felt good. Now that Calum was willing to help them he found something to wake up for.

To make sure Trevor Wellington goes to jail. It’s the only way he could avenge his mother just a little bit.

He couldn’t wait to deliver the news to Luke who was, as expected, in their cell.

“Luke, you won’t believe what Calum said-” Michael stopped talking and moving when he saw Luke. “What the hell happened to you?”

He rushed over to the man who was sitting on the bed blotting blood off his face with the sleeve of his prison shirt.

Michael pushed Luke’s hand away to reveal a split lip and a bruised eye. “What happened?”

“Some guys jumped me when I went to wash my hands in the bathroom.”

He flinched when Michael lightly touched the bruised skin.

“Luke, why didn’t you fight back?”

The thing was Luke wasn’t weak. He had a black belt in more than one martial art and made Michael take a self-defence class with him.

“They surprised me.”

“Who?” Michael forced himself to stay calm because Luke looked so upset and hurt.

“I told Lizard that if he’ll bet on my it won’t be my fault if I lose.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Don’t,” Luke whispered. “Don’t do anything. You’re doing so well here Mikey, if you get in a fight you won’t be getting out sooner for good behavior.”

“We’ll talk about this later. I’m getting first aid kit from the guards.”

The prison first aid was a few bandages and pieces of cotton. Scissors, alcohol and anything too dangerous was only allowed in nurse’s room but since Luke didn’t want to report the attack that wasn’t an option.

Michael gently blotted the blood away with a tissue and disinfected the cut with a wipe that came in the kit. He got some ice from the guards for the eye bruise, telling them his cellmate accidentally tripped.

He used the butterfly bandage to seal the cut.

“How did your talk with Calum go?”

“Shh.” Michael shushed Luke as he needed to be still and not move his lips. “It went well. He’ll help with the case against my uncle but you need to help us fill some gaps. What did you steal from his house?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Luke asked once Michael finished with his face and pressed the ice peak to his check. “I found your father’s will.”

Michael blinked a few times in complete shock. Why was Luke only telling him this now?

“What does my dad’s will say?”

“You do know I got caught stealing it? I didn’t really have the time to read it.”

“Of course I don’t. I haven’t read your letters and you for sure didn’t tell me how you even got locked up. So the will is now probably destroyed. That most certainly won’t help us with the case.”

Luke smiled but stopped because it hurt his lip. “Don’t underestimate me, Michael. When I broke in I knew there was a possibility I’d got caught. Your uncle’s security system is almost better than the one the casino has. I got the will and I’ve put it into an envelope with the address of my post box no one knows I have. I’ve placed the envelope in the middle of the stack of letters that were in the  _to send_  bin.”

Michael did smile widely because he could. “I’m not sure I ever told you this but god damn you’re smart.”

ϟϟϟ


	24. 2ϟ3

4.2.2020, Now

Luke woke up to the prison alarm for the second time in a row. He was rested and somehow happy, he felt like his life had a purpose now.

He actually woke up with a smile on his face. Which turned out to be a huge mistake as he completely forgot about his injured face and split lip.

Luke hissed and let out a pitiful whine when his lip cracked again.

“Luke?” Michael jumped off the top bunk with a frown on his face. “Are you okay?”

“I forgot-” He hissed again. “I had this fucking thing on my lip.”

“That  _fucking_  thing on your lip was keeping your lip together your dumbass.”

“I’m not dumb,” Luke commented and Michael’s couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes even if he’d try really hard.

“Clifford?” They both turned around to see one of the guards looking at them with a raised brow. “Your lawyer has called. Need you to come with me to the office.”

Michael nodded. “Can you take him to the nurse in the meanwhile? I think he needs stitches anyway.”

“Mikey I’m fine.” Luke hissed as they followed the guard down the hallway.

“If the others see you go towards the offices they’ll be sure you’ll rat them out for beating you. Plus, you really need to have this lip fixed.”

The younger man looked at Michael in surprise. “Why are you talking about this like being a rat is a good thing?”

“Because this is a prison for minor offences. We all just want to get out of here as soon as possible. They won’t risk getting their sentence extended and will leave you alone.”

With that Michael left Luke in front of the small room with white doors and a red cross on them.

ϟ

“How did it go?” Luke asked when Michael returned to their cell. His conversation with Calum lasted for almost an hour so Luke presumed it went either really good or really bad.

“Good. I think.” Michael sighed and sat down on Luke’s bed. “Calum and Mali-Koa think we have a case strong enough to take it in front of the judge. Calum said that in a week or two cops or investigators should come to collect my statement. And then they’ll open the investigation against him.”

“Then you need your father’s will, right? You need to call Calum and tell him where I’ve sent it to.”

“A will you stole won’t hold in court as evidence. You know that.”

“Then we can always have someone take it and hide it in your uncle’s office.”

Michael chuckled. “Your ideas are getting ridiculous. Calum is a good lawyer. He’ll get the legal evidence he needs.”

Luke stopped himself from biting his lip. “Without the will, there’s no case.”

“That’s what we need to talk about.”

“About what?”

Michael looked into Luke’s blue eyes. To this day they were still the prettiest eyes Michael has ever seen.

“Remember when you told me you imposed as a lawyer and found out my father wrote a will?”

Luke nodded. “All I had to do was dress up in an expensive suit and fake a badge.”

“Calum went there with the real ID and in a just as expensive suit I presume and found out nothing. Which leads to two possible stories.” Michael crossed his arms. “Either what you told me is true. You had a hunch my father wrote a will and had legally verified it. Or you went to my uncle’s office digging for something that would make him guilty of something. Whatever that may be.”

“No-”

“Don’t lie to me, Luke. I know you, I can tell when you lie. God dammit, me seeing right through your scheme is how we’ve met in the first place.”

Luke closed his mouth and his eyes teared up. Michael didn’t expect that to happen. He hoped Luke didn’t feel sentimental about their past because Michael didn’t know what he’ll do if his ex-boyfriend would bring their past relationship up.

“I’ve promised her…”

Slowly, Michael scooted over to where Luke was sitting and placed his hand on Luke’s wide shoulders. “Luke, calm down. You promised  _what_  to  _who_?”

Luke looked completely broken and nothing like Michael had remembered him being. Always the strong one, protecting Michael from his feelings. The stable Luke was gone and in front of him was someone who needed a hug.

So Michael hugged him.

It was an awkward hug to say at least. Yet Luke went pliant in his arms.

“Y-you’re right. I didn’t tell you everything.” Luke talked slowly and Michael rubbed his shoulder gently to encourage him and offer some sort of stability. “I did impose as a lawyer and the same as Calum I’ve found nothing. I’m a genius but it wasn’t my idea.”

Luke waited for a bit so his breathing evened.

“It was your mum’s.”

Michael froze and pushed Luke away from himself. Just enough to see his face. “If you tell me she came and visited you in your dreams, Luke, I swear to-”

“No.” Luke moved away from Michael as well and wiped away his tears. He took a deep breath before he explained. “After your trial began I was still in the hospital. Since you wouldn’t talk to me I talked to your mum. She told me how you were doing and we kept each other company. We had one thing in common and it was you. So we’d exchange stories and she told me all about your childhood. She also mentioned how hard it was raising you after your father died. He promised he’ll always take care of you and after he passed away she was disappointed there was no will. She remembered him mentioning it to her, how if you’d want to you could have his share of the empire.”

“Whenever I’d call her from the prison she’d tell me you were doing good and I never asked how she knew,” Michael whispered.

“She loved you a lot.”

It was Michael’s turn to swallow down his tears. “She loved you too. The last time I talked to her she first called me stupid for ignoring you and then made me promise to learn to be more forgiving.”

“You weren’t stupid. Just hurt.”

Michael chuckled. “I am stupid. But I am working on my forgiveness.”

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: this gets a bit sad.


	25. 2ϟ4

27.2.2020, Now

Days have passed before Michael finally got to talk with the lead investigator of the now opened case against Michael’s uncle.

Michael had countless meetings with Calum, Mali Kao and the police working the case from every angle.

They still had no solid proof but Michael had nothing to lose and neither did Calum. He agreed on taking the case to the court as soon as possible. They wanted to catch Trevor Wellington by surprise.

The little proofs were there. The camera’s with his uncle’s fingerprints Luke found at the apartment, the story Michael’s mum told Luke. The only problem was Michael tried to avoid getting Luke in front of the court as much as possible. He’s been thinking a lot about his ex-boyfriend and realized that after how much he’s done for him Michael needs to work on protecting him not endangering him even more.

Michael was just waiting for Calum to arrive because he apparently had some good news.

Calum wasn’t dressed in a suit and instead of his usual black briefcase he had a white folder in his hand.

“What is it?” Michael asked when Calum pushed it to him.

“Read it.”

He took a piece of paper out of the folder and immediately recognized his mother’s handwriting. Michael read the letter quickly eating the words and letting them sink into his brain.

“It’s her will.” He breathed out.

Calum nodded. “Did you had any idea she wrote one?”

Michael shook his head. “We didn’t have much so when she died and there was no will I wasn’t surprised.” He read the letter again. It wasn’t long. Two paragraphs were focused on Michael and how she wants him to live a happy and fulfilled life.

The actual will part was short.

_I, Karen Clifford leave everything to my son, Michael Gordon Clifford. By everything, I mean everything that is and should be mine. Everything I was supposed to inherit from Daryl James Wellington I leave to Michael as well._

“Where did you find it?”

Instead of answering Calum pulled the envelope out of the folder.

Instead of Michael’s name, it had Luke’s name and address on it.

“Mali Kao went to Luke’s apartment because he asked her to bring him this.” Calum reached into the folder again and pulled out a piece of paper and a bunch of pictures. He passed the pictures to Michael.

There were pictures Luke had in his living room. Pictures of his stepparents and stepsister, a bunch of them of him and Michael together and even one of Luke and Karen. The last one Michael took a week or so before the robbery.

“The envelope was closed but Mali opened it because as his lawyer she had the permission to pay his bills.”

“Why did she give it to Luke?”

“The letter for you was wrapped in a letter for him.”

Michael reached to get the piece of paper from Calum but he took it off the table.

The older man looked at his lawyer. “Don’t tell me I can’t read it because we both know you did.”

The brown-eyed man nodded. “I did. After getting Luke’s permission. You were waiting for me because I just went to see him before I came to see you.”

“And what did Luke said?”

“That you can read it. But before you do we need to talk about something.”

“Calum stop stalling.” Michael groaned and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair.

“I’m not. We need to talk about you and Luke.”

Michael’s heart stopped. He definitely didn’t want to talk about that. Luke never mentioned it for what he was more than grateful for. “Me and Luke not regarding the case is none of your business.”

“We both know he loves you more than anybody ever loved a person. I know you love him too.”

Michael looked away from his lawyer.

“For the past few weeks, you don’t flinch when one of us mentions him. Like your face relaxes, you’re less tense since you two are talking.” Calum leaned forward and waved the letter in front of Michael’s face. “He’s good for you and I’m not the only one who agrees.”

ϟ

“Did he tell you? We have a good proof now.” Luke’s face was glowing when Michael came back to the cell. He was just writing some letters to his family.

“I’m sorry.”

Luke frowned, Michael looked anything but happy. “For what? What’s wrong?”

“I cut you out of my life because of one thing you did. I never let you explain I just ignored you. I ruined the one good thing in my life because I was selfish and hurt.”

The glow disappeared and Luke felt himself getting mad. “Shut up, Michael. The only reason I never wanted to talk about this is the fact that you were a mess back then. You couldn’t even dress yourself or work when your mother was at the hospital. Thinking back there were so many other possibilities for us to get money for your mother. It all started with my stupid idea and I blame myself because at the end of the day if I’d say we should pole dance for money you would have said yes.”

We both screwed up, we both could have done better. But blaming ourselves won’t change the past. I forgave myself and you.” Tears gathered in Luke’s eyes. “And if you’ve read your mother’s letter you would have known she forgave us both. So don’t blame yourself, Michael. There’s nothing we can do about the past just about our future.”

Michael nodded. “I’m still sorry.”

Luke smiled. “It’s okay. I’m just happy I’m here.”

“You’re happy you’re in jail?” Michael chuckled while drying his tears.

“I’m happy I’m with you.”

The older man stopped smiling immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Luke realized his mistake. “I know I’ve gone too far.”

“Luke?”

Luke looked back up to see Michael taking a step forward. “Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Michael pressed yet another step forward and pressed their lips together. Luke whimpered against his warm lips, the kiss felt so familiar and it was everything Luke wanted and missed for the last two years.

“I’m happy you’re here too.”

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	26. 2ϟ5

7.3.2020, Now

Unfortunately for Luke with his great mind and amazing memory came a lot of not so pleasant things. He remembered not only the good but the bad things as well.

One of those were Michael’s nightmares.

When he woke up in the middle of the night and heard soft whimpers from the top bunk he recognized the sounds right away. Luke was on his feet in no time.

He was tall enough to see Michael while standing on the floor. Michael had a distressed look on his face which Luke hated to see. Especially only a few hours since he saw him smile properly for the first time in years.

Luke knew better than to wake his ex-lover up in the middle of his nightmare. Instead, he slowly placed his hands on the top of Michael’s head and begin to stroke his soft hair slowly.

It took a minute or two but Michael calmed down and soon enough his eyes opened.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a groan. Michael didn’t seem to be angry with Luke just confused.

Luke leaned on the edge of Michael’s bunk crossing his hands and then placing his chin on them. Their faces were centimetres apart.

“You had a nightmare,” Luke whispered. “I tried to help.”

Michael blinked a few more times. “Thank you. Only mum knew how to help with those. They once almost threw us out of our apartment because my screaming at three AM wasn’t that pleasant for the neighbors.”

“I can imagine.” The younger man agreed. “It was actually Karen who thought me how to deal with them. You slept just fine for the first few months and then all of the sudden you’d push me off the bed and start kicking and screaming. I knew that I wasn’t supposed to wake you up so the next time we went to see your mum and you left to get us tea I asked her about it.”

To Luke, Michael always looked absolutely breathtaking. But there was something about how he talked slowly in the middle of the night and how his eyes wondered over Luke’s face when he was half awake that made Luke’s heart hurt.

“What did she recommend?”

“She said she tried almost everything. From making you drink chamomile tea to doing exercise before you went to bed. At the end, she gave up and started caressing your hair and whispering how much she loved you and you calmed down immediately.”

Michael smiled and moved closer to the wall. “Come here?”

“Why?” Luke asked all confused.

“Just in case I get another nightmare. If I’ll wake everyone in this prison they won’t like me that much.”

It wasn’t the answer Luke expected or wanted but he’d lie if he’d say he didn’t want to sleep next to Michael.

“Hi,” Luke whispered when they were laying face to face.

Michael smiled. “Thank you for helping me.”

Before Luke could think the words slipped his mouth. “I’d do  _anything_  for you.”

He knew he screwed up because Michael frowned. “Don’t say that. You need to be your priority, Luke. I’d never want you to do things for me you wouldn’t want to do.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Luke apologized. “Don’t think for a second my actions are based on your wishes because we both know that then I wouldn’t be here.”

While he had Michael’s complete attention he decided to get another thing off his chest.

“And please don’t think I expect anything from you. The kiss we shared last week felt right to me. I don’t want you to feel like you owe anything to me, it can be just a kiss and stay at that.”

“Thank you.” Michael reached and stroke Luke’s cheek with his thumb. “I didn’t kiss you to actually shut you up that day. I kissed you because I wanted to. When I learned that my mum had sent her will to you I knew she did it because she knew you’d always do right by me. She told me you were a gift and I always knew that was true. I know it’ll take some time for me to fully let you in but you made it once before.”

Luke grinned. “I’m a fighter.”

“You’re beautiful. Always were to me.”

The honesty Luke saw in Michael’s eyes made his stomach turn.

“I know we said we wouldn’t apologize and feel sorry for what had happened. I do need you to know I’m sorry for being away from you for so long. I know what I promised in Europe and maybe the second time around we’ll make that happen.”

Michael leaned forward and let his lips linger against Luke’s. It was as intimate and lovely as Luke remembered laying with Michael was.

“We should go back to sleep,” Luke suggested. With the trial starting soon he knew Michael should be rested.

“Okay. Just stay here with me.” The green-eyed man asked.

“Okay.”

ϟ

“What’s up?” Luke asked after he finished fixing his and Michael’s beds.

Right after they woke up guard came to get Michael. He returned soon after but didn’t look too pleased.

“It was Calum,” Michael muttered. “My uncle is coming to visit me.”

ϟϟϟ


	27. 2ϟ6

18.3.2020, Now

Luke was bouncing on his feet for the past twenty minutes or since Michael was taken away by the guards. Michael’s uncle or Luke’s least favorite person in the world was in the same building he was in and it killed Luke he wasn’t with Michael.

“Mr Hemmings?” Luke jumped and looked up. The guard was looking at him completely unimpressed with him walking around the cell like a maniac. “You have a visitor.”

Luke frowned but followed the guard anyway. He knew his lawyer wasn’t coming as they hoped Michael’s uncle and his lawyers still didn’t know that Luke and Michael were working together. It was only Michael who was pressing charges and he didn’t let Luke anywhere near it.

He was mentally prepared for one of Wellington’s lawyers or even Jace coming down to see him and try to get something out of him.

Instead, he was surprised by a sixteen-year-old teenager jumping into his arms.

“Luke! I missed you so much!”

“Leila? What in the world are you doing here? Where are your parents?” To say Luke was shocked was an understatement. While he kept in touch with both his step-parents and step-sister he still asked them not to come down to the Red Castle Prison and see him. He knew they weren’t that much disappointed with him Luke just preferred they didn’t have to see him in the orange jumpsuit.

Leila eventually let go of him and Luke quickly pulled her down to one of the tables. None of the guards looked happy over loud greeting Luke got.

“You could at least pretend you’re happy to see me.” Leila pouted.

Luke sighed and smiled. “You know I am. But I know you and I know your parents and there’s no way Christine and James Rowland would let their only daughter go to prison alone.”

“What Christine and James don’t and won’t know won’t hurt them.”

Luke shook his head. She never changed. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’d say that I’m worse than that but I’m not the one who’s locked up so yes, I’m good.”

For the first time in a while, Luke laughed at something she said and Leila picked up the change instantly.

“On the other hand, you look more than good. I see the prison is treating you well. Or maybe it’s just the fact you’re finally  _getting some_  now that you’re back together with the lover boy.”

“Leila!” Luke whisper shouted. “For the love of God, I’m not having this conversation with you.”

She giggled but let go of the topic anyway. Leila knew her step-brother enough to leave him be before he’d shut down.

“I’m here because the last time you called you sounded happy. And I haven’t seen you happy in a while so I came to witness it myself while it lasts.”

Luke smiled and took her hand. “As long as I’m concerned this will last forever.”

The smile disappeared off of Leila’s face. “Are you sure? Because you were the one who told me not to base and build my happiness around on thing. And you were the one who did just that.”

“You’re such a smart girl.” Luke praised the closest human to a sibling life gifted him. “I’ll be okay. While I think me and Michael will last this time no matter what happens I’m also confident enough to know that if thing between us won’t work out he’ll still be in my life forever. If not, I still have you and your parents and I’ll live. The reason I wasn’t at my best for the past two years is the fact that I did something that I wasn’t proud of and couldn’t live with knowing somebody else was suffering because of it.”

“Good.” Leila smiled. “Thought I’d love to see Michael and you together again. You were always perfect for each other from my point of you. I was twelve or so when you brought him over for dinner for the first time. The way he looked at you when you weren’t looking made me want love myself.”

That was one of Luke’s favorite memories as well.

“What about this trial thing? I don’t want you helping him firing back at you. Are you sure you can trust him?”

Luke didn’t even have to think about it. “With my life.”

ϟ

“If I knew prison would turn you into such a healthy looking young man I’d recommend it to your mother before you started gambling.”

Michael took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He almost regretted not having Luke here with him. His ex-future-boyfriend always knew how to calm him down.

His uncle looked too good in Michael’s opinion. He had the same smirk on when he told him they can’t pay for his mother’s treatment.

When Michael didn’t answer for a minute Calum poked him lightly. They decided that will be their sign when it’d be good for Michael to say something. If he wouldn’t, Calum would take over.

“If you came here to talk shit about me or my mother you can leave.”

Trevor Wellington chuckled and shook his head. To Michael’s surprise, he was here alone, he did announce his visit like it’d be just uncle visiting his nephew but Michael knew better so he had his lawyer in the room with him.

“Since you want to skip all the formalities I’ll just say what I have to say.”

The old man leaned over the table.

“I have friends in high places as you might know. And a little birdy told me that there are some papers waiting to be delivered to my address.”

Michael looked at the look on his uncle’s face and started to laugh. “Friends in high places? First off, I doubt there are many people in your life who decide to be close to you by their own wish. And if, I say if you have those friends you’d know the content of those papers and since you don’t you came here.”

He glanced at Calum and saw his lawyer looked both relieved and a hint of proud of his reply.

“You were never good at hiding your feelings boy.” Wellington spat out. “I know you are in possession of the cameras that were already there in your apartment when you moved in. The entire building you were living in was mine.” The man realized his mistake and quickly fixed his statement. “Casino’s building. It’s true I’ve installed some of them myself and they were usually removed when someone would move in. Your move just wasn’t a usual one since you only got it because of your weak relations with me. There’s no proof any videos were obtained or that you were under surveillance.”

“If you know everything.” Which to Michael’s relief he clearly didn’t. “Then you’ll have no problem dealing with the papers you say are addressed to you when you will get them.”

“I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you.”

“Why’s that?” Michael grinned. He knew this battle was won. He spent years observing people for living and his uncle was way too easy to read.

“I know you don’t care about yourself that much but according to my knowledge, your boy toy Hemmings will be out of the prison before you are. The world is a dangerous place even for someone as smart as he is. Though he ended up in jail so how smart he really is?”

“You do know that even if I’m here in a position of Mr Clifford’s lawyer, your threats to whomever they’re intended can be used against you?”

Both Michael and his uncle ignored Calum.

“You were almost correct.” Michael stood up and smiled. “I don’t care about either myself or anyone else.”

He left the room with Calum  following right after him.


	28. 2ϟ7

tw: smut

Now, 18.3.2020

Luke had the biggest smile on his face when he looked at how cozy Michael looked in his bed. Prison bunks were definitely not the most comfortable place you’d want to sleep in and they weren’t meant for two people but Luke and Michael were meant for each other so they didn’t mind.

He climbed under the thin cover and laid down next to Michael.

“How did it go?” The younger man asked.

Right after both of their visits, they had a day full of activities and zero time to be alone and zero wish to talk about their visits in front of everyone else.

Michael opened his eyes and smiled at Luke. “Good. He has no idea what will hit him.”

“Good,” Luke responded. “Did he ask about me?”

He was still dying to help Michael in the trial. If Wellington would know they were a thing once again maybe Michael would rethink this whole protecting Luke thing and let him testify.

“He threatened me with your wellbeing and my last word to him were that I don’t give a shit about you.”

Luke laughed.

The older man looked at him with fond in his eyes. “What’s funny?”

“Because I just told my sister how much shit I do give about you.”

They both looked at each other and smiled, they were as happy as two people locked together could be. Michael pressed a gentle kiss to Luke’s forehead.

“Let’s talk about more fun stuff. What else did Leila say?”

“She asked me if I’m getting any now that we’re together.”

Michael frowned. “Isn’t she like twelve?”

Luke laughed. “She’s sixteen and has been googling things ever since she found out I was gay. My adoptive parents told me after that dinner when you two had first met they found out how can gay people have babies.”

Michael started laughing as well. “Weren’t you getting any while I was here?”

The question was semi-serious but enough to make Luke’s heart stop for a second. “No.”

The change of the atmosphere was obvious and Michael moved so he could see Luke’s face. “Why not? You’ve been obsessed with sex even before we’ve met.”

“Well, I’ve changed my taste from everyone to you. So my sex drive had to go into hibernation.” Luke tried to explain it as casually as he could. “What about you? You’ve been showering naked with a couple dozen men for over a year.”

“Have you seen them? None of them was hot enough and sex isn’t really the first thing you think about behind the bars.”

Luke looked at Michael. “So you’re saying I’m not hot?”

Michael snorted. “The first day you came to this part of the prison and we had to shower I almost got hard from just glancing at you. I was still mad at you so it pissed me off even more that you were still under my skin.”

“How unfair of you. You know angry sex is my favorite.”

Michael froze.

“Luke.”

“Yes?”

He knew the tone of Luke’s voice and he could most definitely feel Luke’s dick hardening up against his leg.

“Luke I don’t think-”

Luke rolled on top of Michael and shushed him up with a kiss. He knew exactly what he was doing, he had Michael and after two years he’d be finally able to have an above decent orgasm.

“Babe, we can’t, we don’t have time and I’m not hiding condoms under my pillow.”

Luke stopped and looked at the man under him. “Next time you call Calum, tell him to bring some. Okay?”

Michael nodded and kissed his boy. No sex didn’t mean any fun. He unzipped Luke’s yellow suit and got out of his as well. Prison underwear was the least sexy thing in the world but Luke’s bum was just as nice as he remembered. He grabbed both of the round globes and pulled Luke’s crotch down against his.

The whimper that came out of Luke’s mouth was something Michael was dreaming about ever since he last heard it. He hated himself and Luke for the longest time because the younger man still had that much of an impact on him. But now that he had him in his arms, on top of him, he didn’t hate him at all.

“Fuck, babe. Missed this so much.”

“Mikey.” Luke moaned. “Need you.”

It was like an instinct to Michael, to protect and care for Luke. He didn’t want to let him down.

Michael rolled them over and connected their lips together to buff the moans. He rolled his hips down and pressed their hot erections together.

It made him dizzy and the pleasure that was building up felt too good to be true. Like maybe he was dreaming and Luke wasn’t his once more. But when Luke pressed his hips up the warm skin against his and the tongue rubbing and dancing with he made the moment seemed real.

Michael quickened the pace and the pleasure started to build up. It felt so good and hot like he found his oasis after months spent in the desert.

“So close.” He breathed into Luke’s mouth and soon enough had to bit the younger man’s lip to prevent the moan of pleasure waking everyone else awake.

His orgasm was like a volcano eruption. Hot with earthquake following.

Luke came two seconds after, his body the source of the shaking.

“Fuck.” Luke cursed and opened his eyes. He looked like he was on drugs. “I think I really am obsessed with sex.”

They both giggled and Michael added his cup of tea. “I’m obsessed with you.”

Luke smiled and kissed him. “Can you be mine? Like not just a thing but mine.”

“I always was yours,” Michael whispered. “I was just lost but now I’m finally found.”

ϟϟϟ


	29. 2ϟ8

7.4.2020. Now

Luke was trying hard to distract himself. Michael only left twenty minutes ago and the pre-trial was in an hour. It killed him that he had to stay here and do nothing while all he wanted was to support the love of his life as he faced the biggest monster of his life.

Nothing helped as he tried to remember what he had read on the first page for the fifth or sixth time.

“Luke?”

In surprise Luke looked up and saw Michael standing in front of the cell, they were opened during the day and he quickly stood up and got closer to his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong Mikey? Why are you here?”

Michael looked good. Even better. It’s not that orange didn’t suit him but the suit he was wearing looked phenomenal on him.

“I’m scared.” The older man admitted. “What if I screw things up? Both my mum and you fought so hard for this and-”

Luke gently pressed his lips against Michael’s which calmed him down immediately.

“You won’t okay?” He whispered looking into the beautiful sage green eyes. “Even I can’t tell you if we’ll win but if we don’t win with this we can still sue him for literally spying on us. He’ll pay in one way or another. You told me yourself you don’t care about the money and neither do I. Go and do your best, make him suffer, make his business and his reputation pay for what he did to you.”

“To us.”

Luke smiled. “I love you and that’s all that matters.” He noticed Calum was standing outside the cell, waiting for Michael.

He kissed him once more before sending him into the battle.

7.4.2020. Now

Glancing from the empty judge seat to his uncle and his lawyer Michael was nervously shaking his leg.

“Michael, calm down,” Calum told him. Behind his uncle were all of his business partners and his son, Jace Wellington.

Michael was sure the bench behind him would be empty but he was proven wrong as both Luke’s foster-parents and foster-sister showed up.

“All rise.”

It wasn’t his first court rodeo so he followed the procedure. When the judge came in he could notice Calum smiled for a second. The moment they sat down Calum whispered to him. “That’s the best judge we could get, he hated high-profiled businessmen.”

And if that didn’t convince Michael about what Calum said, the judge’s words did.

“Mr Wellington, how lovely to see you here. I was genuinely surprised when I saw that this is your first time in the court.”

Wellington’s lawyer opened his mouth but the judge raised his hand and shushed him down.

“Joke aside, we’re here to determine if the lawsuit of Mr Michael Gordon Clifford against Trevor George Wellington should make it in front of the jury. First, I’ll read the accusations and based on how the accused will plead we’ll set a preliminary hearing where we’ll go over the evidence. Is this clear?”

Both, Michael and his uncle confirmed that it was.

“Okay, Mr Wellington please stand up. Michael Gordon Clifford is suing you for embezzling the will of his father Daryl Michael Wellington and with that preventing the mother of his child Karen Ann Clifford and his son Michael Gordon Clifford of their rightful inheritance. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty, sir.”

Nobody in the room was surprised to hear that.

“Okay, then we’ll set up the date for the preliminary hearing. Can both lawyers first please step closer so we can go over the evidence of both parties.”

The last time around with the evidence against him Michael’s case went straight to trial. That time it was one of the most stressful times of Michael’s life but this time around he had Luke on his side.

15.4.2020. Now  

The hearing was set for a week later, both lawyers agreed on it because Michael just wanted for it to be done as soon as possible and the longer it would last the longer the more Wellington’s reputation would suffer.

Michael liked this judge a lot more than the previous one he had. He later found out the one he had the first time around was running for a higher position at the time and had zero intentions of saying anything against one of the biggest corporations in town.

“We have this.” Was all Calum said to Michael that morning when he picked him up at the Red Castle Prison for minor offences. He had a huge smile on his face like the one Michael remembers he had when he graduated from law school.

Since they had a police escort he didn’t say anything more and even when Michael asked Calum just winked at him. “I want you to be as surprised everyone else will be.”

Now in the courtroom, Calum had his lawyer poker face on and Michael wasn’t sure if the previous boost of confidence was just to make him less nervous.

“Did both parties go over the evidence? Does anybody have anything else to add?”

“If I may, your honor?” Calum was quick to stand up and fish a document out of the mess of papers in front of him. After receiving the conformational nod Calum stepped forward towards the judge.

“One of the documents that was sent to us from Mr Wellington was a list from the law firm B&B who took care of both brothers Wellington and the casino’s legal needs, am I correct?”

Trevor nodded and Michael could see he was more nervous than he was.

“On this list, we can find all the personal and business services the firm has provided until the year 2003 when just after the death of Daryl Clifford the company was hacked and all the legal documentation was lost. It’s not my job to determine either it was a coincidence or not but there was no will from my client’s father. As strange as I find it that no documentation in paper form was found at the firm either I still wrote to them. On the last page of this document, we can find a list of lawyers that worked on these cases and all of them except one are still working for the firm or are retired. The one exception is Oliver James who is retired as well but lives in Stockholm in Sweden. My office contacted him and he confirmed Mr Daryl Michael Wellington changed his will three years before his death. The reason the will wasn’t on the list of the B&B law firm was that my client’s father asked Mr James to recommend another lawyer to him since he was already in the process of selling his share of the casino to someone else. That will is the last legal one that Daryl Wellington made. Not only that but we have proof that the accused knew about it since he contacted the lawyer multiple times in the past few years and had seen it himself according to the other law firm’s documentation.”

Michael’s mouth was wide open and he glanced at the judge to his uncle who looked just as in shook as he did.

“I’d like to have this documents put on the list of evidence. Also, your honor, I’d like to recommend there will be no trial and that the accused with both a fine and a jail time for the crimes he committed against my client Michael Clifford and his family.”

ϟϟϟ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Ashton to come into the storyline?
> 
> Love, Lucija  ♡


	30. 2ϟ9

5.7.2021, Future

“Luke please.”

The taller man just shook his head and looked away from his boyfriend.

“For the love of God.” Michael crossed the small prison cell they had shared for the past year and a half. The cell they fell in love again or better said rediscovered their unconditional love for each other.

Michael hugged Luke from behind and held him close as Luke began to tear up.

Michael was trying really hard to restrain himself from starting to jell at Luke. He was almost as mad as the day Calum told him Luke rejected to be released early due to a good behavior. He called Michael  _insane_  if he thought he’d prefer being free over being locked up with him. It’s not that Luke was good only. After Michael’s uncle was sent to jail both Michael and Luke lived a more carefree life.

As much as you can live that lifestyle from behind the bars.

Not good as he and Michael literally having sex everywhere they could get away with it.

“Look babe. I know you’re sad but you’ll visit me all the time. It’s only four more months or even less if they’ll think I behaved as good as you did.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

Finally, Luke turned around and looked at his boyfriend. “But I’ll miss you.”

Michael fixed his hair. He couldn’t wait to see Luke with a decent haircut and in his skinny jeans again when he’d come and visit him.

“I know you will. I’ll miss you too. We’ve been through so much and we deserve an eternity together and we’ll get it. Just not today or tomorrow.”

Michael pulled Luke down so he could kiss him. Guards got used to seeing them make out all the time so they stopped carrying. Better that than fighting.

“You promise you’ll wait for me?” Luke asked all serious and Michael couldn’t help himself. He started laughing so hard his eyes teared up.

He couldn’t believe that Luke, his Luke, a grown-up man with the IQ above 170 was asking such stupidities.

“I’m pretty sure the chances of me meeting someone hotter than you in this prison are close to zero. I should be worried about you. My hot boyfriend, a sex maniac in the outside world surrounded by thousands of horny men…”

Luke started giggling and Michael hugged him just a bit tighter.

“I know it won’t be easy but we’ll survive. Just remember our plans for when I get out.”

Luke inhaled deeply Michael’s scent and tried to memorize it.

“It’s all I’ll think about.”

“Good, we should get over what you have to do again.”

The younger man whined. “I have it all written down Michael. Why are you torturing me?”

Michael looked at Luke and started blinking too much and jutted his bottom lip out. “Please baby? For me.”

Luke huffed and walked to the table where his belongings where gathered up. He was still in his orange suit but Mali and Calum brought him some clean clothes that should still fit him.

“So let’s see.” He picked the piece of paper up and started reading. “First I need to spend a week with my family and my family only. The only other contact I’m allowed is the two visits to see my boyfriend and a visit at the Hood’s law offices to settle my legal things out.”

Michael nodded approvingly when Luke looked at him.

“After a week I should collect all of mine, my boyfriend’s and his mother’s belongings and bring them home. Also, I need to start looking for a small, cosy apartment that will serve as our home in our homeland-”

“And?” Michael interrupted.

Luke shook his head. He still didn’t approve of this. “I’ll pay for it with the money I’ll get from selling my boyfriend’s share of the casino. Half of the money will be donated to different charities immediately and a part of it will go to my family, part to the Hood law firm and a part to this prison so the prisoners left behind will get a decent gym.”

“And then?”

Luke sighed. “And then I’ll patiently wait for my boyfriend to come home to me and we’ll travel for a year and then move somewhere, possibly Europe and spend the rest of our lives fucking.”

Michael chuckled. “Love your plan but you need to add something to the buy list.”

“Michael I know you don’t want all that money but maybe you should think about like investing it or something.”

“I am investing it. Write this down.”

“You’ll go to some very expensive jewellery store and buy the ring you like the most. The price doesn’t matter.”

Luke was confused. He wrote the words down and looked at Michael.

“Why would I do that?”

“So I’ll be able to propose to you the moment I get out of this hell hole.”

The pen Luke was holding fell to the floor and he seemed lost for words.

“Michael-”

“You told me yourself that you hate your last name. And it’s not just that. I wanted to marry you from the moment I fell in love with you. You’re my family, my home and the love of my life.”

Luke closed the distance between them and hugged his fiancé-to-be. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby

12.7.2021, Future

“Hello.”

Michael rolled around on his bunk bed and saw a curly haired guy with a huge smile on his face.

“I’m Ashton. Your new roommate.”

Michael couldn’t believe it. He knew there were many empty cells in the prison but Luke didn’t even leave a week ago and they already stuck someone in the cell with him.

“I don’t think roommate is the correct expression.”

Michael stood up and walked over to take the offered hand. “I’m Michael.”

“I could guess that.”

“Why’s that?”

Ashton looked a bit annoying but Michael wasn’t one to judge people based on the first opinion.

“I mean there’s a huge sign on the wall behind you that says Luke and Michael so I presumed you were either Luke or you know. Michael.”

Michael smiled. He might just like this guy.

“So.” Ashton sat down on the free chair. “Who’s Luke?”

Michael walked back to his bed. “It’s a long story.”

“Oh right. I definitely don’t have time for it today, but maybe tomorrow?” Ashton joked.

Michael gave it a thought. He never really told his and Luke’s love story to anyone.

“Well, I used to work at this casino…”

  ϟϟϟ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't keep up with the dates this was a year later when Luke got released. (:


	31. 3ϟ0

18.11.2021, Future

“I’m gonna miss you, man. Who’ll be here to scam with the poker games in here now that you’ll leave?”

Michael chuckled but hugged Ashton anyway. He couldn’t wait to get out of this hellhole and kiss the fuck of his boyfriend but he’ll miss his cellmate.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll find other ways to scam people around here.”

“If I’ll ever hear someone disrespect your name in here I’ll make it up to them somehow.”

Michael shook his head. He knew Ashton would do that even if he’d be told against it. The conman who’s going to be in here for another two years instantly became Michael’s best friend. He was the most annoying but understanding person and a decent patch for Michael’s aching heart when he missed his boy.

The days from Luke’s leave to when Michael got to leave were horribly long and the two days per week he got to see Luke were too far apart but too short when they did come.

“You know you could at least pretend that you’re going to miss me.”

Michael hugged Ashton again. “Stop being stupid. Of course, I’ll miss you.”

“You know when I get out we could get into business together you know? With all of that money you’ve got laying around I could help you double or triple it.”

“I love you man, but it’d be stupid to get into any sorts of business with you. You learned me that yourself. Never trust a conman.”

“That’s fine. But I’ll call you when I get out okay? I know you won’t be around to visit but maybe once I’m out we could meet up?”

Michael collected his belongings and passed Ashton a piece of paper on which he wrote down his number and address and Calum’s phone number. “Of course. If you won’t be able to reach me on either of mine contacts, call Calum. You never know where me and lover boy will be.”

Ashton took the piece of paper and stored it neatly into one of his books. “Did you change any of the plans?”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “A billion times in the past few months since Luke got out. It was all we talked about so we had a little fight over it in one of his lasts visits so I told him he can decide what are we going to do. Whatever he wants, I want. He’s my only family left and as long as I’m next to him I’ll be fine.”

“Stop it you.” Ashton pretended to wipe away imaginary tears. “Hey, the guards are here for you.”

Michael took a deep breath and looked around the cell that’s been his home for the past three years.

“You gonna miss it?”

“No. I’ll take the good memories with me but I’ll have plenty of time to make new ones.”

Michael and Ashton hugged again and Michael left the cell into which he had zero wish to return.

*

Michael had a plan in his head. He’ll drop everything he’ll carry out of the jail with him on the floor and run into Luke’s hold.

What he didn’t expect was that Luke was already waiting and was to one to literally jump on him when he and Calum left through the door.

“I missed you too, I guess.” Michael laughed into Luke’s ear.

“Fuck Mikey, I couldn’t sleep for the past week.”

“Guys, I know you two missed each other but what about we leave this place and never return.”

As much as Michael hated Luke interrupting them he agreed.

He tried to move away but Luke pressed their lips together into a sweet and simple kiss. They both knew all the other kinds of kisses and everything else will come later.

Calum was the one who drove both himself and Luke to pick up Michael so he was the one driving them to the nearest restaurant that serves good pancakes. That was Michael’s wish and who were they to say no to someone who had no decent food for the past three years.

The entire ride from the prison to the restaurant Luke and Michael spent pressed together Luke’s face tucked into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Why aren’t you wearing skinny jeans? You said how you couldn’t wait to have them back on.”

To Luke, Michael looked hot in grey sweatpants as well but he bought Michael three pairs of skinny jeans so he could choose one to wear on his release day.

“None of them would fit.” Michael laughed. “It appears it’s easier to squeeze your legs into jeans that are a size down when you just have soft fresh on them than when you actually have some muscles.”

“My man’s all fit and muscular, you heard that Calum?”

Calum rolled his eyes and kept driving but Michael could see a little smile on his face.

After they devoured the pancakes, Calum took Luke and Michael home.

Or to a place they had yet to make their home.

Luke bought a rather small apartment with one bedroom like they’ve talked about.

Michael walked into the tastefully furnished place behind his boy.

“Do you like it?”

Michael walked behind Luke and hugged him close. “It’s beautiful. I knew you’d do a nice job.”

“I know it’s small but it still felt too big without you.”

“Shh.” Michael kissed Luke’s neck. “None of that now. I’m here and we’re together, that’s all we wanted and that’s all that matters.”

Luke turned around and took Michael’s face in his hands. “When I look at the past five years of my life most of is a bad memory I don’t want to relieve. We lost too much, we even lost each other but this is our chance to make this work for us. “We’re still young and we have our whole lives in front of us. I love you so much.”

Michael smiled. “You mean everything to me.”

He grabbed one of Luke’s hands. “C’mon, we’re already wasting time. Let’s get that pretty ring you’ve told me about so we can then go and show it to my mum.”

Luke smiled. “Me and my foster-mum went over to her grave yesterday and brought some nice flowers. It’ll be your first time being there since the funeral so we wanted to make it beautiful.”

Michael kissed Luke’s cheek. “Thank you, my love. For everything, for loving me and for coming back to me.”

“That’s what family is for.” Luke smiled and pulled Michael in for another kiss.

He was holding his everything in his hands and he had zero intentions of letting him go.

ϟϟϟ

_the end_

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! (:
> 
> there is an epilogue coming, so keep your eyes peeled for that.


	32. eϟpilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter so don't forget to leave some feedback! (:
> 
> tw: smut

14.2.2021, Future

“Stop cheating.” Michael pouted and threw a word tile into his fiancé's face.

Luke chuckled and picked up the letter. “I’m not cheating, I’m just extra smart, remember?”

Michael shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I let you win at poker you should let me win Scrabble sometimes.”

Meanwhile, when Michael was complaining Luke picked up and put away the board game.

“Babe this was the second time we ever played Scrabble while we played poker for more than a hundred times and I won once.”

The younger man stood up from his chair and sat down next to the love of his life on the sofa. Michael was still trying to pout and ignore Luke but the man was like a cat. He squeezed his head under Michael’s arm and placed it on his lap.

“Don’t be mad at me. Love me instead.”

Michael shook his head and smiled widely, making Luke incredibly happy.

“I love you, you know that?” Luke said and bumped Michael’s nose.

Michael nodded and buried his fingers into Luke’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “I know.”

“Okay,” Luke replied. “Then stop hiding things from me.”

“What things-” Michael wanted to argue but quickly realized there was no point in hiding anything from Luke. He wanted to tell him anyway, he’s just been waiting for the perfect moment.

“We leave Australia in a couple of days...”

“Yeah. We still need to get the tickets and everything-”

Michael pressed his palm against Luke’s mouth to shush him down. Luke shot Michael a warning look, they’ve talked about Michael shushing him down like this since it happened often enough.

“I like it here.” Michael continued where Luke cut him off. He then removed his hand from Luke’s face and patiently waited for the reply. As smart as Luke was he often didn’t understand what Michael was trying to say.

When the message got to his brain Luke quickly repositioned himself so he was sitting next to Michael. “Are you sure?”

Ever since Michael got out of jail the couple has been on the road travelling and waiting to find something that feels like home.

Michael nodded. “I like the weather. I like how it’s completely different from where we lived before. I feel free here and it’s a good feeling.” The pair grabbed each other’s hands and Michael kissed the ring on Luke’s finger.

“But if you don’t feel like settling down here we can get away from here and maybe come back in a few years on vacation or something.”

Luke smiled and pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple. “I already told you. I want you and I want sun.”

The smile on Michael’s face was Luke’s air and Michael’s kisses were his water. He needed both to survive.

“Good. We can vacation for a little longer and then we can start looking at some houses.”

Their noses were now touching and the happiness was blinding.

“We can do both at the same time. I love house shopping.”

Michael pecked Luke’s lips and pulled the tall boy closer to him. “We can do that. But right now I want to take you to the bedroom and make love to you for the very first time in our new home country.”

“O-okay.” Luke stuttered and his cheeks flushed up instantly. He was never planning on getting sick of how excited Michael made him feel without even touching him.

Michael stood up and reached for Luke who quickly tangled their fingers together and walked behind his boyfriend to the bedroom in their rented house. Both the house and the bedroom were small and cosy and perfect for the two men who were used to tinier spaces.

“Can I undress you?” Luke asked sweetly once they’ve reached their destination and Michael started to unzip his hoodie. He gave Luke a questioning look but gave up once the younger man basically pleaded to do it.

“Only because you asked nicely.” Michael grinned and raised his hands in the air, showing Luke he’s completely surrendered to him.

Luke smiled, more to himself than to Michael and did the extra step he had to so he was standing in front of his boyfriend. He started where Michael finished. He slowly pulled down the zipper of his grey hoodie and then dragged his palms over Michael’s chest to reach his shoulders and push it on the floor. Then he found the hem of Michael’s shirt and let his hands escape underneath it when he was able to gently caress the soft flesh surrounding the muscles Michael gained when he was in prison.

“Up,” Luke instructed when he started to pull the shirt, revealing the pale tattooed skin.

Michael obliged and raise his arms so Luke was able to get the shirt off. Luke walked just a bit closes and affectionately kissed Michael’s shoulder. “You’re so lovely.”

“And hard.”

They both started to laugh and Luke loved how Michael's chest was vibrating.

Instead of unzipping his pants he pressed his palm against Michael’s crotch making the older man groan. “Tease.”

“Shh. You’re always in control. Let me have my fun for once.”

That managed to keep his fiancé quiet for a moment so Luke was able to get his jeans off of him.

When Michael’s boxers went down, so did Luke.

“Babe, you don’t have to-”

Some couples might be good at finishing each other sentences, Luke and Michael were great at cutting each other's in half.

When on his knees, Luke grabbed Michael’s hardening dick and started to stroke it slowly just to get it to his full length.

Luke knew Michael was holding back because he could see him biting his lip and trying to keep down the moans but he was having none of that. He wanted to make Michael feel good and he wanted to know his lover did feel good.

He took Michael’s length in his mouth centimetre by centimetre and started to slowly bob his head. Michael was big and there was no way Luke could just swallow his entire cock. He handled the rest of it with his hand and started to work his magic.

In a matter of second Luke could hear the whines and moans he loved and wanted to hear.

“Fuck babe.” Michael praised. “You’re so fucking good at this, oh fuck yes, it’s like you’ve taken a course on this too.”

Luke stopped and when Michael looked down with an amused smirk on his face he rolled his eyes.

“You’re so hot.” Michael’s groaned and Luke took it as an opportunity to take his boy by surprise and force Michael’s cock down his throat.

Another line of curses escaped Michael’s mouth and his knees weakened enough so Luke was able to pull back and push him on the mattress.

“Rude.” Michael choked out.

Luke just smiled at him and stood up. “You’re lucky that I love you because otherwise, you’d never get a blowjob.”

If Michael wanted to say anything back, he didn’t. Instead, he crossed his hands behind his neck and enjoyed the show while Luke took his own clothes off slowly.

Once he was done he walked forward to the edge on the bed and climbed on top of Michael.

Michael quickly secured his hands around the younger man and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

“I love you so much.” He admitted in between the kisses and while Luke was too busy kissing him he rolled them around so he was now on top.

To Luke, making love to Michael was like driving a car. Both of them knew what to do and how to do it. They’ve done it so many times that Michael didn’t need to ask when to press another finger into Luke’s hole when he was stretching him out and he also knew when he was ready and opened enough for him.

But each time was a new journey and a new adventure.

Michael reached to the bedside to get the essentials while Luke busied himself with kissing his beautiful skin.

“Mm… Luke? Did we had plans to go to the shops today?”

“Not really,” Luke answered while gently biting down on Michael’s nipple making the man groan. “Why?”

“We’re almost out of lube.” The way Michael had said it and the fact that they got a big bottle just a week or so ago made Luke laugh.

“Then we’ll go to the shops, don’t worry your horny beauty.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pecked Luke’s lips before smearing the clear liquid over his fingers. “Besides this time it’s normally you who gets all flustered and hard and we both know you have a sex problem Hemmings.”

If Luke wanted to say something he couldn’t because Michael took the advantage and pushed the first finger in.

His actions took Luke by surprise and he cursed under his breath and fell down onto the soft pillows.

“You’re so beautiful,” Michael told him and started to pepper kisses all over his check while working the first finger in and out of his boyfriend.

Soon enough Luke relaxed and his boy was able to press another one in before starting to scissor them, massaging the sensitive walls, making Luke scream of pleasure.

If Michael wouldn’t be rock hard already he’d get there in a matter of seconds after the vocal show Luke always had. He knew for sure that if they wanted to expand their family in the future, the walls of their bedroom in their new home would have to be soundproof.

“Fuck Luke, you’re so loud.” He kissed Luke’s neck again biting it just to hear the man moan again. “I love it.”

“C’mon Michael. I need you.”

Michael would never say no to the love of his life so he slowly pulled his fingers out of Luke.

Before Michael even asked, Luke, pushed him back so he was able to turn on his tummy.

“Will you get on your knees babe?” Michael asked while caressing Luke’s soft love handles.

“No. Want you like that.” Luke did raise himself just a bit on his elbows so Michael was able to kiss him. He opened his legs just enough that Michael could fit.

“You love it when I fuck you like that don’t you?” The older man whispered into Luke’s ear. “So you're able to get yourself off against the sheets, am I right?”

Luke shook his head. “Because I love it when your chest is pressed against my back and I can feel your heartbeat.”

“Oh my god, I’m marrying a romantic.”

They both laughed and when they kissed again Michael slowly started to push his lubed up cock into Luke.

If Luke was trying to tell him something Michael couldn’t hear because his head dropped onto the pillow and what seemed like a string of curses was blocked by the fabric.

Michael loved this position as well, he was able to fuck Luke so well that he couldn’t walk properly after. Once both he and Luke were ready, Michael picked up the pace and had the power to easily hit Luke’s prostate.

“You feel so good, babe.” Michael praised as he slammed his dick over and over again into Luke who was a moaning mess underneath him.

The older man remembered what Luke had said so he laid on top of him and grabbed his biceps while still lifting his hips enough to make both of them slowly going insane from the building pleasure.

Their lovemaking was so intimate and passionate and they fit like they were made for each other.

“Mikey, I need to come,” Luke begged and Michael could feel him moving underneath him, trying to get some pressure against the mattress.

Michael growled and picked himself us so he was able to use his hands to hold Luke in place before he started pounding into his man like a madman.

“C’mon babe, I know you can do it.”

Luke moans and whines got louder and louder driving Michael completely insane and helping his orgasm build up.

“Fuck, fuck, Michael.” Luke cursed and his entire body started shaking when he came.

The way he squeezed himself around Michael when he did make Michael come as well and collapse on top of Luke while he moaned out the name of his lover.

“I can feel your heartbeat too,” Michael whispered when they lied like that.

He pulled himself out and into a seated position next to Luke’s lifeless body and pulled the boy on top of him.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Michael laughed into the crook of Luke’s neck.

“You’re carrying me to the shower and changing the sheets, I’ll never be able to walk again.” Luke groaned but kissed his man back anyway.

ϟ

Once the bed was made, Luke and Michael decided to take advantage of the nearby store that delivered goods to your home.

They not only ordered two big bottles of lube but some premade food since none of them felt like cooking.

While Luke was reheating the lasagna Michael did some work on his computer like he did for the past few weeks.

“Will you tell me what you’re working on or what?” Luke asked and scared Michael when he walked into the bedroom with two plates if food.

“You know you’ll need to learn to trust me if we’re getting married.”

Michael minimized whatever he was working on and took the plate Luke offered.

“Trust you?” Luke asked. “You’re an ex-con there’s no way I’m trusting you.”

Michael shook his head but thought about it for a second. He was quite excited to share what he was doing with Luke, but not ready to show it all.

“Okay, I’m working on a video for our wedding. When we got out Calum gave me a USB with all of the stuff I had on my computer before the police took it. Most of it were pictures and videos of us.”

Luke stopped chewing. “I thought all of that was lost.”

“Me too. And I wanted all of this to be a secret but look what’s also in the mix.”

Michael played the video and turned to laptop towards Luke.

The man with a photographic memory was quickly able to locate the memory from his head.

The video was taken with a security camera and it showed Luke walking into a casino and making his way towards a blackjack table.

“Mikey…” Luke whimpered.

“Okay this video is about an hour long but then watch this.”

The next one was of Michael walking into the interrogation room and sitting in front of Luke, opening his file on the table.

“You’re Luke Hemmings, correct?”

ϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to check my other stories.
> 
> Love, Lucija

**Author's Note:**

> one down, plenty to go.
> 
> any thoughts? - chapters will be longer;
> 
> find me here: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


End file.
